RESIDENT EVIL: The Tyrant Within
by Maiku Arevir
Summary: 4 years after the events of RE1-CV, Umbrella is still performing their illegal Bio-Weapons experiments. In the city of Alucemet, a young man finds out just how close their experiments truly are... *FINISHED!!* R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Sudden Death

**_-Chapter 1-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ugh," a young man groaned as he brushed back his silver hair with his hand, "This damn class is so boring...." He was sitting in his seat in the back of his science class. The red and white all too familiar _U_mbre_ll_a Inc. logos lined the walls of the bland classroom, which showed the true little indication of the creative ingenuity that a teacher should possess. He looked over to the white board in the front of the classroom where the teacher stood, various writings of _U_mbre_ll_a's minor "beneficial" scientific breakthroughs were posted on various bulletin boards and sections of the board on which the teacher was writing notes fro the class to copy down. 

"Mike!" his teacher yelled at him. The teacher was a 5' 5", attractive, young, blond woman with brilliant blue eyes. 

"Yes, ma'am?" he responded in half boredom

"What is the answer to question number fifty?" 

"First.... Question number fifty is.... What is the name of the supposed 'Viruses' that spread through some of the United States?" he read off the review packet that lay on his desk in front of him, "Is the answer..... The G and T-Virus?" 

"Good, at least you're paying attention." she resumed the lesson, "As Mike just said... the G and T-Viruses, as revealed by various anti-B.O.W. groups, are the chemicals responsible for the sudden outbreaks that overcame most cities in the US. _U_mbre_ll_a was in trouble because of this outbreak of the truth about the company. And because of that.... Umbrella has been only been producing pharmaceutical supplies such as vaccines for many new and old diseases and other medical chemicals." 

Mike raised his hand to say something 

"Yes Mike?" 

"Are we covering any of the supposed B.O.W.s that were suspected to be products of high concentrations of the 'Viruses'?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I heard that there where B.O.W.s that were created and made extremely strong because of the 'Viruses'. Things that were called 'Tyrants' and a 'Nemesis'." 

"Where did you get that information?" 

The whole class stared at him angrily, "Somewhere on the internet." he replied 

"Well, that changes everything then. You see, class...." the class turned their attention back to the teacher, whose voice seemed to fade away in Mike's ears as he took out a white piece of paper and started to sketch something... 

¤ ¤ ¤

After class and during passing period, he walked toward his next class. On the way there, he met his friend just like he always did. His friend's name was Kat, he had known her for only a few months but he felt that he really liked her. 

"Hey." he said with a slightly cheerful tone in his voice 

"Hi." she replied in a normal tone

They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds, "So... how has your day been as of now?" 

"The usual." 

"Same here." 

"So, do you have any new drawings?" 

"I was drawing something again, another monster one." 

"Can I see it?" 

"If you want to, that's fine." he took the red backpack which was resting on his back off, placed it on the ground, opened it, took out a piece of paper, and handed it to her soon after 

"What's this supposed to be?" she asked in an aghast tone 

"I don't know, I just... started to draw and I came up with this." 

"It's hideous....yet some parts of it look familiar...." 

"Like how?" 

"Well.... the hair and eye color are exactly the same as yours. Plus, the shreds of clothing are the same black clothes you sometimes wear." 

He took the picture from her, "Well, it's almost time for the next class to start so; I guess I'll see you around then." 

"Yeah. bye." 

He walked away from her. "It looks like me?" he asked himself as he walked away, "It can't mean anything.... can it?" 

¤ ¤ ¤

After class, he went to the normal table he sat at with his other friends. The bell rung, indicating that the period was now over and lunch had begun. After a while, his friend Vash Relwof arrived at the table. 

Mike, being in his usual moodiness, just barley glanced at him as he arrived. He stared down at the _U_mbre_ll_a pendant on the chain around his neck like a necklace. "Why do I always wear this thing?" he mumbled to himself. 

"So..." Vash started 

"Don't even say a thing, Vash." he said without even looking at his friend 

"What?" 

"Are you going to ridicule me as usual?" he said harshly

"Now why would I do that?" 

He glared at him, "Because you always do. Oh well...." 

Another friend of his, Sam Ilgeob, sat down with a cardboard tray of food, "Hey guys." he said casually, but still with an almost intolerable voice. 

"What's wrong, dude?" Vash asked Mike. 

"What?" he responded, "Am I not supposed to be myself? I'm just agonizingly bored, that's all...." 

"Well...." Sam said 

"Don't even say anything, Sam." 

"But..." 

"It's been a bad day, so don't try and say anything to comfort me." he said this seriously. He didn't like emotional help or support from anybody; if anybody does so, he gets seriously mad and perhaps violent. "Got it?" 

"Don't be so uptight, Mike." a young man said as he approached the table, "Loosen up a bit, sheesh." 

"Shut up Razor..." 

"Why should I?" he took a pen out of his backpack, "You wanna get stabbed for saying that?" 

"Damn, aren't you ever going to stop trying to stab people with things like pens?" 

"Well..." Sam tried to say

He glared at Sam, "Don't say anything, just eat and be quiet. You have my final warning." he felt a slightly warm sensation within his body, then a twitch. "Or else you shall be feeling pain soon." 

Sam tried to say something, but Mike solidly punched him in the arm, sending him toppling backwards off the seat. "OOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" he wailed, and held his left arm with his right, "I think you broke my upper arm. 

"You deserved it, I warned you." 

¤ ¤ ¤

After school, since it was a Friday, he headed home immediately; but talked with Kat while she waited for her ride to come. After he was finished, he started heading for home. He only got as far as walking about thirty yards from the front gate where Kat is before the sound of screeching tires could be heard. He wasn't paying attention very much but at the last moment he did see the vehicle. It was a black S.U.V. with tinted windows. The vehicle zoomed towards him, he yelled out in surprise and tried to jump out of the way, succeeded, and ran away; only to look back and see the S.U.V. turn and follow him on the sidewalk. 

It rapidly caught up to him by the second, he approached the gate leading out of the student parking lot; and found to his horror that he could not cross and finally admitted the inevitable. 

He was struck, hurled into the air and thrown into the far lanes heading towards the school as if by the explosion of a semi powerful grenade blast. He crashed into the pavement and tumbled twenty five feet, stiffly at first, then with a dreadful looseness, as if he were constructed of string and aged rags. He came to rest face down, unmoving. 

Kat had heard the screeching tires, and saw the S.U.V. heading towards him. She was the first to reach Mike. Heart hammering in her chest, shouting out his name, she dropped to her knees and instinctively put one hand to his neck to feel for a pulse. His skin is wet with blood, and her fingers kept slipping on the slick flesh as she searched desperately for the throbbing artery. 

She saw the dire depression that had reshaped his skull. His head had been bashed in to the point where the skin was ripped off in some places along the right side, above a torn ear, and all the way forward and past the temples to the edge of his now pale eye brow. His head was turned so that she can see one eye, which was wide open in frozen and eternal agony, staring in shock, though sightless now. Horribly large fragments of his skull had driven themselves deep into his brain. Death had been instant. 

She stands up suddenly, tottering, nauseated. Hyperventilating, her breathing quickens, she closes her eyes, hugging herself, and clenching her teeth. She is determined not to faint. She calms her breath and slightly calms down.   



	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath

**_-Chapter 2-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Around her she heard the voices of motorists who had left their cars in the stalled traffic and other students that were walking to their homes. She shut her eyes to try to block out the horrible event. "You okay?" a motorist, a woman of about twenty five, asked her. Kat nodded.   


She heard sirens in the distance.   


The sirens grew nearer, louder.   


She opened her eyes. The bright mid April sunshine longer seemed so innocent or pure. The blackness of death had rushed through the afternoon like a tsunami.   


Red lights flashing, the wail of the sirens fading, a paramedic vehicle and police car approached on the side of the road leading from the school.   


"Kat?"   


She turned around to see Razor, both her friend and the deceased Mike's friend as well.   


"I ran here as soon as I saw the ambulance." he said in a concerned tone, "Ran here as fast I could, too. Goddamn..."   


"Yes," she said numbly, "It is horrible, isn't it?" 

¤ ¤ ¤

The hot, dry air was filled with static sounds from police radios, the mechanical monotonous voices of the dispatchers, and the smell of the baking asphalt.   


The paramedics could do no more for Mike Arevir except haul his body off to the city morgue, where he would lay in a refrigerated room until the medical examiner could attend to him. Because he had been killed in a traffic accident, an autopsy had to be done.   


They loaded the draped corpse into the van. The shroud was dark with blood in some places.   


"You need to sit down, Kat." Razor ushered her with utmost concern with one hand on her shoulder, "Get a grip on yourself."   


"I'm all right, Razor." she replied with abnormal calmness, "Really, I am. I'm just... shaken up a little, that's all."   


"Watching anime, that'll cheer you up. C'mon."   


"No, thank you."   


The two paramedics closed the rear doors of the van and quickly walked to their seats in the front of the vehicle. No need for the sirens and lights, haste could not save Mike now.   


"I appreciate your sudden concern for me. I honestly do. It's just that I'm so disturbed that I'm taking this so well. I mean.... it's strange but.... I feel no grief at all."   


She sighed  


"I feel so wrong to feel so little of what just happened."   


The van bearing the corpse drove away.   


Razor walked her to the front gate of the school where she was waiting before. "You sure you're okay?" he asked her as she sat on the concrete flower box that made up the foundation of the gate.   


"Yes, I'm fine."   


"Okay..." he started to walk the other way, "See you later, Kat."   
  


¤ ¤ ¤

Nearly five hours had passed since Mike's death at 2:34 PM. Kat had been taken home with lingering memories of the event of his death. She sat down at her desk in her room, a bleak and dreary room with a single light in the corner.   


She started to do her homework, but only to be stopped by the horrible memory of the death. "Mike...." she said to herself, "Please, rest in peace. Stop having your memory hound me.... please rest."   


She heard a scratching sound at her window; in response to the sound, she instinctively looked to her left side, towards the window; strangely expecting Mike to be there. But of course that was just her mind playing tricks on her. The dead can't come back, it's just not possible. Is it? But the scratching sound did sound like the scratch of clawed fingers.  


She remembered something about an accident in a few areas that involved a few Anti-_U_mbre_ll_a movement groups that gave the government an example of past incidents to try and motivate them to shut down _U_mbre_ll_a.   


Something that Mike said before he died made her worry about him at the time before the accident. He was oddly rude, abrasive, and abusive before that happened; it wasn't anything like him.   


She stood up from off of her desk chair and walked towards the window and gazed outside. When she saw nothing, she returned to her desk to continue doing her homework.   
  


¤ ¤ ¤

Meanwhile at the Arevir household, a small single storied house about five minutes by car from the school, Mike's parents Sandy and Lawrence Arevir had just arrived home from a long day at the _U_mbre_ll_a laboratories; totally unaware of the tragic events that had just unfolded nearly five hours ago. "Mike?" called out his mother, "Are you here?"   


There was no answer   


"Mike?!" she looked in the Family Room to see if her son was there like he usually would be at this time. To her dismay, he was not there.   


All was quiet in the air, a psychically unsettling silence though. Not the comforting silence of restful peace, free from any nuisances or annoyances. She started to get worried, "MIKE!!!!" she screamed out and ran to his room, hoping to find him there.  She only found a dark and undisturbed room holding material possessions of their son.   


"The hell....?" his father said to himself.   


A sound broke through the dense silence, startling him. It was the phone.   


It rang once...   


twice...   


three times... 


	3. Chapter 3: Missing?

**_-Chapter 3-_**

  
  
  
  


He took the phone from its receiver in the den.   


"Hello?" he answered in a serious tone, masking the concern of his son's whereabouts.   


"Hello? Are you Mr. Lawrence Arevir?" said the man on the other line   


"Yes, this is he. What do you want?"   


"Emmet Lataf. Chief medical examiner for Alucemet morgue." the man's voice sounded like a student right out of medical school   


"Morgue? What..... happened?" despair filled his voice   


"It's about your son, uh.... Mike. I'm afraid I have some bad news, sir."   


"Bad news?"   


"Yes, today your son was involved in an accident."   


"Accident?"   


"According to the accident report, he was struck by an unmarked SUV this afternoon; killed. And there's also something else wrong..."   


"What?"   


"I think you should go downtown for this."   


"Downtown? To the morgue? Now?"   


"Yes. As soon as you can."   


"Why?"   


"I'm afraid that your son's corpse is missing."   


"What?!"   


"Maybe misplaced." Lataf said nervously.   


"_Maybe?_"   


"Or perhaps stolen."   


Lawrence got a few more details and hung up, finding Sandy behind him. Hugging herself.   


"The morgue? Mike?" she said   


He nodded, "He was killed this afternoon, struck down by an unidentified SUV. And now, the damn idiots at the morgue apparently lost his body!"   


"What?!"   


¤ ¤ ¤

Emmet Lataf put his hand to his forehead after hanging up with Mike Arevir's father, still not understanding how the young man had been struck down how he did, or of how he managed to vanish from the body refrigeration room below his office.   


He started to fill out a report.   


He was so deep into writing the report that he did not even notice the limping figure progressing slowly towards his back.....   
  



	4. Chapter 4: Killing in front of Death's T...

**_-Chapter 4-_**

  
  
  
  


It took Sandy and Lawrence ten minutes to arrive at the morgue in downtown Alucemet. The brightness of the street lamps and store internal lamps blended together in a blinding array of yellow, blue, red and white light.   


When they parked their car in the Visitor's Parking area and got out, they instantly headed towards the front doors to the place where they keep the dead.   


The low gray building built of concrete, now aged from years of corrosion and the elements, proudly held the _U_mbre_ll_a Inc. logo near the front door and a gloomy and roughly aged 'Alucemet Morgue' sign, this looked a lot more older than the _U_mbre_ll_a logo, but it was only obvious that the company supported the facility and "donated" a hefty pay every month to keep the sign in perfect condition or to support an underground operation.   


Sandy raised her view to the window on the second floor, noticing the figure of a person backing him or herself towards the window. "Lawrence, look!" she pointed, towards the window.   


Lawrence looked in the direction his wife was pointing and widened his eyes.   


Before they could do anything, gunshots filled their ears; followed by another figure grasping onto the person at the window. The glass of the window shattered, revealing a young woman being attacked by a man. The man was seriously mutilated. It appeared that the attacker's face is literally ripped off, showing traces of facial muscle: most of the skull underneath gleamed in the moonlight and the light from the lamps within the room, making it seem like it were sun bleached to perfect white coloration. The arms were severely mutilated as well; the skin had seemed to have been burned away by some sort of acid or scavenging insects. The lower body was blocked by the young woman's body so the damage could not be determined on the legs or anything.   


The young woman on the other hand appeared to be in her late teens, possibly an intern; with (aside from the damage being done by the man) perfect skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight magnificently. Her red-brown hair moved in perfect alignment with her body movements as she struggled to parry the harm done by the man. She pressed the muzzle of her pistol into the man's stomach, and pulled the trigger; she yelled out when the man did not fall.   


As the weight of man pressed over her body, her back was pierced by a protruding shard of glass from the window frame. She screamed out in pain and fell back, bringing the man down with her.   


The two landed in the bushes below the window, rolling away from the bushes as the young woman struggled to break free from the man's death grip. She kicked up at the man's groin, managing to launch him off of her; the man let out a melancholy groan. She struggled to get back up and succeeded.   


The man's legs were just as badly damaged as his arms, he was completely naked; other parts of his body had been mutilated or severed.   


The young woman limped towards Sandy and Lawrence.   


"Who are.... you?" the young woman struggled to say, effected by the severe pain to her neck, she closed her eyes; "It doesn't really matter to me.... anyway. I'm as good as dead."   


"What happened?" Sandy said, putting a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "What's going on?"   


"I.... I don't... know. A strange thing just started to happen recently.... I can't explain it..."   


"What thing happened?"   


The young woman opens her eyes and seemed to glare at her. Behind her, the man got back up, letting out the same melancholy moans and groans as before, limping towards her, moving his mouth hungrily in mindless pursuit towards the intended meal.   


As he passed under a street lamp, Sandy could notice that the man's eyes were completely whitened. She tried to yell out a warning for the young woman to look behind her, but the man grabbed the poor girl, and bit into her neck to finish the job. The young woman fell to the ground under the terms of the dead weight of the man and her already weakened condition. "Run! Save.... yourselves...." the young woman screamed to them before she died   


Lawrence grabbed Sandy by the arm, "There's nothing we can do for her! Let's get into the car and go home!" he yelled at her   


"NO!" she resisted, "I have to see that man you talked to on the phone!"   


"That's suicide!"   


She ran off towards the front doors of the morgue. He followed her, noticing a car speed out of the underground parking structure and crash into the building across the street as he reached the doors.... 


	5. Chapter 5: Inside the morgue

**_-Chapter 5-_**

  
  
  
  


"Damnit!" Lawrence cursed after finding himself in a pitch black corridor; he ran his hand along the wall, feeling for a light switch. He flipped the switch, but it did not respond, "What the....? Why the hell is the power out?!" He reached into his pocket and took out his key ring. Fumbling around with the keys in the darkness, trying to find a certain attachment to the key ring. He felt a small cylinder on the key ring and pressed it, instantly the hallway became partially illuminated. "This is just like in that one game...." he said to himself. The sound of slow squishing footsteps behind him filled his ears. The turned around, letting the light pour on to a figure about ten feet away. "Damn, it's another one of those zombies."   


Aside from the one outside of the building, he had already seen twenty zombies on the first floor alone. But none were like the one outside, the ones inside the building seemed to be people that worked in the morgue. Clothed but murderous nevertheless.   


He looked around for something to use as a weapon or to slow the zombie down, but found nothing to use.   


Suddenly, the light of a small flashlight appeared behind the zombie, outlining it. "Who's that?" he said to himself.   


Gunshots rang through the hallway, bullets were sent ripping through the zombie's body. "Are you all right?" said a man with a familiar voice.   


"Yeah."   


"That voice.... are you Lawrence Arevir?"   


"Yes!"   


"Come with me!"   


"Lawrence!" Sandy's voice rang through the hallway walls, "Where are you?!"   


Lawrence turned around towards the darkness. "Sandy!" he answered her call, "Follow my voice!"   


"It's so dark! I'm scared!"   


"Run towards my voice!"   


The slender figure of his wife ran into the light seeming to appear out of nowhere.   


"Now, follow me!" the man, Emmet Lataf, called out. They obeyed and followed, entering a room with a steel door at the end of the hallway.   


Inside of the room behind the door, candles burned, filling the area with light.   


"What's going on here?" Sandy demanded, "We arrive in here, and the whole place is pitch black, not to mention those crazy people wandering around!"   


"I'll be frank with you Mrs. Arevir." started Emmet, "There's no point in being anything else right now. This is very wrong of what is happening here, I know."   


"What is happening here?" she repeated  


He sighed and shakes his head, "I don't have a clue....." he digressed from the zombies in his memories, "The body of your son was delivered here and logged in at 2:45 this afternoon. Because we were already behind schedule, I ordered my assistants to proceed with the cadavers in the order of their log entries, and I had arranged to handle your son's body myself at 5:00 this evening. At that time, when I had prepared an autopsy chamber, I sent an assistant to bring in your son's body from the refrigeration chamber... but the cadaver could not be found."   


"Misplaced?" Lawrence asked

"That rarely happens. And when that happened when a cadaver had been misplaced- sent to a wrong autopsy table or stored in the wrong locker- but they have always been located within five minutes."   


"But you couldn't find it."   


"Yes."   


"Is there any way that it could've been stolen?"   


"Not likely. Why these zombies are appearing is an absolute mystery to me, too." he put one hand to his chest and grunted sharply.   


"Are you okay?" 

  
"Yeah, just a chest pain." he lied  


Sandy noticed a large puncture wound on Emmet's shoulder but said nothing, "Do you need any help?" she asked   


"No..." he walked towards the door but stops in mid step, he cringed in pain "The pain is.... unbearable." he held both hands to his chest as if he were having a heart attack. He coughed up blood. A bony bladed appendage ripped out of his ribcage, causing blood to spray everywhere. Two clawed hands bursts out of the ribcage, ripping Emmet's body away as if it were an eggshell for an infant egg hatched animal. A head emerged, as did a pair of legs.   


The remnants of the medical examiner's body fell to the floor in a sickening squishing sound. The monster glared at them with pupil less amethyst eyes, opening and closing it's malformed reptilian jaws hungrily. 

"Oh my god..." Sandy said quietly, "Lawrence...?" 

"I know, it's too terrible." 

"Grab the gun in front of you, we have to get out of here alive." 

Lawrence kneeled down and picked up the discarded firearm. He aimed and fired three shots into the monster's red skinless body, the bullets ripped through the monster's body, causing it to shriek out in pain. Angrily, it charged him and leapt for his throat. 

He screamed out in pain as he felt the monster's deadly razor sharp teeth drive into his neck and stay in. He thrashed around desperately to throw it off.

The monster dug its teeth deeper and jumped back, ripping back a long and meaty piece of flesh from the jugular; nothing major but it still hurt and blood was gushing out of the wound. 

It ran out through the air ducts. 

"Lawrence!" she screamed and rushed to tend to his wound, "We need to get out of here! Come on, I'll support you!!" She slumped his arm over her shoulder and ran out of the room.   


¤ ¤ ¤

  
  
They ran through the dark hallways, trying to find a way out. They finally arrived at the front door, ran through the doors to go outside to the parking lot. Sandy tossed the flashlight aside.   


She ran to and unlocked the door to the driver's seat of their car, Lawrence followed, but stopped; he let out a bloody gurgle out to Sandy for help. Both the man that attacked the young woman and the young woman attacked him from behind. He manages to free himself from their grasp, opened the passenger's side door and jumped inside.   


She floored it, and sped off, away from the morgue.   


"That was too close." she sighs and relaxed in the cushioned seat. "I found out what I needed to know and see? Yes... I'm just glad we lived through that." 

He smiled   


A zombie emerged from the back seat, grabbing at Lawrence's neck. It arched it's body through the space between both front seats. 

"What the..." she said, "How did?" 

She realizes how the zombie got in, when she and Lawrence had their back turned towards the car it must have been human at the time, so it got in for a place to die or end it's suffering. She noticed the wall in front of the car, "No!" he tried to turn the car, but still crashed into the wall, striking a lamp post. The car laid there, almost totally demolished; leaking oil and gasoline. The electricity from the lamp post met the gasoline, igniting it. Causing the car to explode. Killing all inside. 


	6. Chapter 6: After the events at the Morgu...

**_-Chapter 6-_**

  
  
  


Four days had passed since the incident at Alucemet Morgue. As a "safety measure" the morgue was closed until further notice. Unknown to the citizens, a full inspection and quarantine by _U_mbre_ll_a retrievers came to pass.   


The quarantine happens at midnight of the forth day after the incident. The retrievers, only being specimens created in the underground labs for the sole purpose to carry out their tasks without question, sacrificed themselves by detonating several bombs implanted within their bodies; causing the building to be blown up as a best course of action for the city's sake. Unknown to city officials and _U_mbre_ll_a, deep underground in the bottom basement floors of the morgue, the explosion that was the direct result of demolition had damaged a wall that was structured to be intentionally weak due to shoddy construction, caused a crack to form, this crack unintentionally allowed access to an escape for one certain individual who limped nude out into the hidden emergency elevator behind the wall. Who then, in turn made his way to the only place of safety that he could picture within the faint and foggy memory he had left…   


He moaned painfully as he shuffled weakly through the sewers, he was confused, disoriented, and scared. Scared of why he was so disoriented, scared that he was alone and cold. He tried to bring up any memory from within his muddy thoughts but he quickly lost his concentration. His vision became blurry… 

¤ ¤ ¤

"Man...." said Razor to Vash and Sam at the lunch table at Alucemet High School, ".... It's already been ten days since Mike's death. It just seems so different somehow without him." It had been ten days since the sudden death outside of the school.   


"You mean without his overly serious jerk attitude?" Sam said in a tone of relief, his arm in a sling "The bastard broke my arm."   


"You had it comin'."   


"I'm serious, Razor. He was always so down and sometimes threatened to even kill me."   


"Well," Vash said, "You _did_ piss him off most of the time."   


"It was his own fault that he was like that."   


"On that day..." Razor said, "He seemed different in a strange way."   


"Strange? That wasn't normal behavior for him?"   


"Yeah, he seemed to be changing somehow."   


"Well, what I say is good riddance!"   


"He's right, Sam." Vash cut in, "He looked as though he would kill someone, and I can't explain it."   


"Well, he was always weird anyway."   


"Huh?"   


"Think about it for a minute. Have you ever seen a seventeen year old with silver hair and red eyes? On top of that, his pupils weren't normal. They were reptile-like."   


"Excuse me, Razor." Kat said from behind him.   


He turned around to face her, "Yes, Kat?"   


"Can I talk to you for a minute?"   


"Sure." he turned towards Vash and Sam, "See you guys later."   


He stood up and picked up his backpack, following Kat to a spot away from the other people   


"So," he started, "what's up?"   


"I don't know if I'm just being overcome by despair or anything like that, but I feel as though something's not quite right. It's strange..." she said, "I just can't explain what this is that I feel, but it's an uneasy feeling."   


"You're just still shaken up by Mike's death." he assured her.   


"Maybe you're right...."   



	7. Chapter 7: 'Alive' Again

**_-Chapter 7-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


For part of the night ten days after his own death he lay completely naked in the bed in his bedroom with its deep grey wall, wood flooring, and grey throw rug at his home, in a coma like state, his body temperature steadily decreased, his blood barely circulated, he drew deep shallow breaths in small intermissions. Occasionally, his vitals just stopped all together for long periods of time spanning from ten minutes to a half an hour. During these states of "redeath", his body's cells resumed their barely noticeable functions at a very much decreased pace. Performing tasks of making his body gather energy for the next time of awakening, minimal healing, and cellular mutations.   


He was healing, but not in the instant ways that various cartoon characters of Japanese origin perform. Some advanced healing, but only for the vital portions like his brain, which was now being rapidly patched up and restored.   


But mental recovery was not being as rapidly restored as his physical regeneration. When awake, heartbeat and breathing close to normal, he was rarely fully alert. During the short periods when he possessed about the same intellectual capacity he knew before he had died, he was sharply and depressingly aware that he was functioning in a mechanical state, with frequent states of unconsciousness and even sometimes into a confused condition.   


He had strange and even sometimes undesirable thoughts.   


Sometimes he believed himself to be a young boy again, recently let out of school to face nice warm summer days, but sometimes he recognized that he is actually three years away from being twenty. Sometimes he did not know exactly where he was, especially when he was traveling on foot towards his home, with no familiar thoughts or memories of his own past life; overcame by confusion, feeling lost, sensing that he may be forever lost; he had to stop occasionally to an area covered in darkness until panic passed. Sometimes he thought he had killed people, though he could not remember who, then briefly remember but went away from the memory, not only went away from it but convinced himself that it was not a memory but a morbid fantasy, for of course, he was incapable of cold-blooded murder. Of course. But at times he was deep in thought of how exciting and satisfying it would be to murder someone, anyone, and everyone. But he quickly urged himself that his now completely deranged subconscious, due to the death of him, was creating these morbid fantasies and wished out of the severe brain damage he had suffered at the moment of the accident which caused him to lose his life.   


He saw strange things, too.   


Sometimes he saw people that could not possibly be in the same room: a girl that he liked that was now deceased, people who had ridiculed him throughout his life.   


Now, as dawn slowly covered the city of Alucemet, Mike Arevir rose from the state of unconsciousness, groaned slightly for a while, then louder, finally waking up soon after. He sat up on the edge of his bed. His mouth was stale; he tasted ashes. His head was filled to an immeasurable extremity of pain. He touched his broken skull, finding that it is no worse than before; his skull wasn't coming apart. The faint morning sunlight entered through the window above the sliding glass door that faced the street and through small slits in the shade that covered the sliding glass door, and the small lights above his bed was on; not enough light to eliminate the shadows covering the room, but enough to damage his now extremely sensitive eyes. Watery and hot, his eyes had somehow denounced the tolerance for brightness since he had come back to life from the steel table in the morgue, as if darkness was his only environment, as if he were not fitted to live in a world exposed to either sun or man-made light.   


Putting both hands to his head as if to dispel the abnormal drowsiness he was now feeling, he stumbled out of bed, onto his feet. He felt a strong urge to eat. That was a good sign, a good indication that he was alive and that his now known life is not a layer of Hell, at least more than dead; he took to heart that biological need. He followed this urge towards his bedroom door, where he was then overcome by an emotion.   


He suddenly started to feel an overwhelming anger, shortly into rage, for intentions and reasons absolutely unknown to him. Anything he thought about seemed to lead to rage, as if it were the most inevitable and important of all other emotions.   


A computer printer on top of a computer desk near the bedroom door near him was within his reach. He took it with both hands, lifted it above his head, and threw it across the room. The plastic casing of the machine was surprisingly instantly shattered against the wall opposite of him; various inside mechanics of the printer seem to explode out of it, rebounding with the sound of glass shards against the ground, clattering to the floor.   


The thrill of destruction that shivered through him was of a dark intensity. Before his death, he had been a preserver of anything electronic, and a rising in skill artist with a deep ambition to make a living out of sketching and drawing, but following his death he had become a life form that thrived only on destruction.   


_What am I doing?_ He asked himself as he started to pick up a chair to hurl it at a wall, _what is happening to me? What am I becoming? Why am I alive again?_   


All these unanswerable questions filled his severely damaged brain, causing an extreme strain on his thought process, inputting one word and one only. "Kat...." he mumbled incoherently as he cowered on the hard wood floor of his demolished bedroom, "Kat.... Kat..... Kat....." 


	8. Chapter 8: Unanswered Questions

**_-Chapter 8-_**

  
  
  
  
  


"Should I tell him?" Kat debated with herself with something as she waited for break at school to end, "Or should I keep it a secret?"   


Razor's voice sounded behind her, "Hey Kat!" he put his hand on her shoulder, "What do you say we do something tonight?"   


"Do what?" she asked with suspicion in her voice   


"Watch a movie, I dunno."   


She put her head down, closing her eyes.   


"What's the matter?"   


"There's been death all around us, Razor. Haven't you heard or even seen anything that is happening around here?"   


"Less people are coming to school, so what."   


"Doesn't that strike you as weird?"   


"Just means less people, so what?"   


"I know it sounds as if I'm crazy, but..." she hesitated, ".... I don't think that his corpse is really as lifeless as it may seem anymore."   


"What do you mean? Do you have any real knowledge of such a thing?"   


"No...." she hid her understanding to him, but he slightly saw through her deceit   


"Are you hiding something?"   


She slightly shook her head in response, "I'm being truthful." she lied again, "Why do you think I am lying to you?"   


"I don't know."   


She felt around in her jacket pocket, "Razor...."   


"What?"   


"Nothing, don't worry about it."   


"You're difficult to figure out sometimes...."   


"I know..."   


"Well, let me know if you have any troubles that you want to talk to me about, okay. See ya."   


"Yeah, bye...."   


¤ ¤ ¤

"...... **Scientist Killed in Laboratory Experiment, Alucemet S.T.A.R.S. Team Sent for Investigation**" Claire Redfield read off the headline of _The Alucemet News_ to herself in an all night diner, then faced her brother Chris "Another _U_mbre_ll_a 'accident', Chris?"   


"It seems so." he answered, "After all, even after fighting them for so many years, _U_mbre_ll_a always seems to pull off a goddamn phoenix act. Rising up from the ashes and foundating itself in another city."   


"Yeah, unfortunate for those who are exposed to any new BOW projects." she sighed, "I can't help but feel pity for anyone who is the subject for another Tyrant project."   


"Or like that Alexia Ashford."   


"Or William Birkin. Do you think that this uh.... Eric Nebel was a victim to a new BOW project?"   
  

"Probably." he leaned on a table behind him, "Besides, didn't you say that a scientist did use himself as his own creation?"   


"Yeah, William Birkin."   


"Don't forget Wesker."   


"Yeah, him too. But I hope that this city isn't infected with zombies later on."   


"It's inevitable. There was an accident in an _U_mbre_ll_a lab.... so you know that something will be happening later on."   


"There was also that unfortunate boy from the high school around here that had been killed by unmarked vehicle."   


"Claire.... what are you thinking?"   


"I don't know if I'm just so paranoid that there may be a repeat of Raccoon City happening here."   


"If it does, we know what to do."   


"Yeah, I don't know if I could live through another run-in with another Tyrant if there is one here."   


"Claire, you're tired. It's affecting your mind, giving you these crazy thoughts."   


"Excuse me?" an attractive brunette waitress approached them, "Are you going to have anything to eat or drink?"   


"Yes," Chris answered, "I'll take a coffee."   


"I'll take a soda." Claire added   


"Okay, I'll come back with your drinks in a little bit." she went behind the counter and prepared their drinks   


"You know, Chris. This town is almost in a design like Raccoon City."   


"Is that supposed to mean anything?" he asked  


"I know I probably do sound crazy when I say this, but..... I think that something will happen here like in Raccoon City."   


"You're probably right; we've had that kind of luck, right?"   


"Yeah," she thought back to Steve Burnside, the young man she met on Rockfort Island who was also a prisoner like her. Steve, unfortunately, was killed in Antarctica after being mutated into a BOW by Alexia Ashford's T-Veronica Virus. "Bad luck seems to happen wherever we go." She stared outside slightly, but turned her full attention to the outside, "Chris...."   


"What?"   


"Look outside and let me know what you see."   


He peered out of the large single paned glass window and widened his eyes, "Zombies? But.... son-of-a-bitch...."   


Sure enough, wherever the Redfields go, trouble follows. 


	9. Chapter 9: Alucemet's Promise to a Grim ...

**_-Chapter 9-_**

  
  
  
  


_Shit! _Chris cursed in silence, _Zombies everywhere I, or Claire, go! Goddamn _U_mbre_ll_a Inc., ruining thousands of innocent lives every year because of their friggin' BOW experiments! What do they have planned **this** time?!_   


"Chris?" Claire said, her voice breaking through his personal confinement of silence, "What's going on?"   


"Damn," he said aloud, "Zombies again."   


"I figured that..."   


A scream coming from the kitchen filled their ears.   


_Come to think of it._ Claire thought to herself, _this diner does look strangely like the one in __Raccoon__City__ where I met __Leon__ for the first time in such an unfavorable way. If only __Leon__ were here...._   


Chris ran towards the kitchen, stopped at the doors and peers into the small windows. Inside, the brunette waitress was being stalked by a few zombies. He un-holstered his handgun from inside of his vest, turning his head towards Claire, "Claire!" he yelled, "Arm yourself!"   


"Okay." she answered, taking her handgun from her pocket.  
  
  


Chris disappeared into the kitchen, Claire faced the street, facing the zombies which were now traveling at a faster than normal speed; she steadily aimed, anticipating a frontal attack. _Man... _She thought to herself _now I really do wish __Leon__ was here._   


Chris was too late to save the waitress, seeing that the zombies had already taken the attractive young woman down. He heard a slight squishing sound to his right side and instinctively outstretched his right arm and pulled the trigger, shooting the oncoming zombie between the eyes, killing it.   


A few more zombies came into view, as if to replace the fallen zombie. _Shit... _he thought to himself, _why can't Umbrella just stop with their damn BOW crap?! Innocent lives are being decimated and their dreams shattered along with them! _"Damn..." he said aloud.   


In the eating room area of the diner, several zombies pressed themselves against the glass, pounding desperately. Claire sighed in relief; "At least the glass is thick." she said to herself but did not put down the gun, not trusting the stability of the glass. She started to wonder if there was a back door somewhere in the building.   


¤ ¤ ¤

The dark rage passed, and Mike Arevir regained his senses, in any state they were currently in, in the debris covered bedroom of his home, where he had smashed almost anything he could get his hands on. A massive, agonizing pain smashed throughout his head, and a smaller pain pounded through his muscles. His joints felt swollen and stiff. His eyes were sandy, watery, and hot. His teeth ached, and his mouth still tasted of ashes.   


He could not think clearly; feeling confused, disoriented, moving at a considerably sluggish rate and in a somewhat clumsy and awkward manner. His condition was eerie, unpleasant, even terrifying; he felt that he was no longer in charge of his own path, and that he was trapped within his own body, bound to his now-imperfect, half-dead flesh.   


He slowly staggered to the bathroom, slowly showered and brushed his teeth afterwards; not even seeing any real point to brushing his teeth, but he still did it anyway in an attempt at taking the vile taste of ashes from out of his mouth. He staggered back to his bedroom and opened his closet door, changing into black pants, a deep red long sleeve shirt, a black sweater, and a pair of brown boots. In his own personal zone of grayness, the morning routine took more time than it had done before. He had trouble adjusting the shower to the right temperature; he kept dropping the automatic toothbrush into the sink several times; he cursed his stiff fingers as he kept screwing up when dressing himself; and he succeeded in lacing the boots with only extreme effort.   


Food. The basic need for any life form on the planet was still something that his body needed to continue living, so to say. For the first time since his awakening at the morgue, he was hungry.   


He limped to the kitchen unsteadily, and to the refrigerator.   


He got a package of lunch meat from the fridge portion and the gallon of milk as well; sitting at the table soon after, shoulders hunched, head held low, he tore open the package of lunch meat and started to eat it. The very act of eating made him feel more alive than anything he had done since he awoke in the morgue. Biting, chewing, tasting, swallowing.... by these simple actions, he was brought back (in his damaged mind) among the living since he had been struck by the SUV not too long ago. For a while, his spirits began to rise.   


He slowly became aware that the taste of the lunch meat was not as enjoyable as does the milk that he had been able to fully enjoy the food when he was fully alive and able to appreciate it. He stared at his cool, light grey, clammy hands, which held the meat in one hand and the gallon in the other; realizing that the slab of lunch meat looked more alive than his own flesh.   


An emotion that he thought he had lost since his death rushed through him; he was dismayed by the feeling, shuddered and began to weep. He dropped the meat and set the gallon on the table, sweeping it off to the floor soon after and collapsed forward, folding his arms on the table and resting his head in his arms. Sobs of grief escaped him, immersing himself in a deep pool of anguish and pity.   


His mood darkened  


His dulled senses grew even duller.   


He realized that he was sinking into yet another period of suspended animation. He slipped off of the chair to the floor and curled into a fetal position beside the table. 


	10. Chapter 10: Transformation

**_-Chapter 10-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mike awoke from his suspended animation, finding himself on the hardwood floor with his left cheek pressed against the hard cold floor. He groaned loudly, lifted himself off of the ground, and steadily stood up. He put his right hand to his head, noticing that something strange was happening to him. It started off as another headache, one of the series of migraines and minor pains that came and went ever since his revival, with this in mind he did not immediately realize that there is something different about this one, an oddness. He just squinted his eyes to block out some of the morning sunlight that irritated his eyes, refusing to give in to the relentless and persistent throbbing that filled his skull.   


He hoped that the pounding in his head would subside for a while so that he could actually think of what to do with himself. Keeping this plan as the only course of action to take, he staggered towards the large cushioned arm chair that stood about six feet away from him. He reached the chair and sat down, leaning back in the comfortable pillowed cushions that were perfectly formed to try and make him relaxed. But the throbbing got worse than anything he had ever experienced during his life before or his life now. He felt as though his skull was made out of clay, as if it were being pounded into a new shape by every fierce throb, as if a child was pounding a ball of Play-Doh to make something out of the design from the kid's imagination.   


He stood up, clenching his head with both hands; but was actually thrown back into the chair by a new wave of pain that surged throughout his forehead and into his body. For a moment he was engulfed in such agonizing pain that he could not even move, cry out, or breathe. When at last he could draw a breath, he screamed, a scream of frustration rather than pain, the pain had ended as suddenly as it had begun.   


Another surge of pain raced throughout his body, causing him to recoil, bend forward in the chair and fall to the ground. He let out sharp and melancholy groans, grunts and screams as he felt change surge throughout his body. He felt his muscles contract, expand, and relax; felt it repeat the pattern again for two more times, realized that his muscle mass was growing to two times its normal size. He screamed in agony as he felt his muscle rip through the skin, exposing itself to the outside world; he stared in shock, not because of the sight of seeing his muscles break his skin, because of the look of the muscle. It was a dark gray color, closer to black than gray, but still an extremely dark shade of gray that was way beyond normal coloration; aside from the color, the texture of the muscle was not the ribbon like texture as regular muscle but a rough and scab like texture.   


Another surge of pain throbbed from within his chest. Instinctively, he gripped where his heart was; gritting his teeth as the pain become stronger. His chest muscles expanded, ripped open the shirt and sweater, exposed the protruding muscle that would normally be underneath the skin. His neck muscles also expanded as well, again exposing the muscle to the outside world. He looked down at his right hand, noticing spike like protrusions emerge from out of the top of it, covering his fingers as they grew larger. He realized that his hand was actually transforming into a hideous claw like appendage, his fingers spilt open, allowing razor-sharp claws about the size of daggers to emerge.   


His body size increased from 5'8 to 6'4 in a matter of one minute. His leg muscles tightened and increased in size, ripping the seams of his black jeans to the extent of the jeans ripping right off. He struggled and managed to get up while the pain started to subside; not knowing when the pain will strike again, he stalked towards the bathroom, wanting to see out of curiosity to view what he was becoming even though he didn't really want to see himself, scared of what he might find. 

The blinding light of the bathroom lights filled the small bathroom, bright enough to reveal everything, every hideous detail.   


He was only half surprised but still horrified by what he saw, while feeling the transformations occur on the living room floor in front of the chair he had started to create a blurry mental image of his physical appearance. Visual confirmation of what his severely destroyed imagination (or what he had left of it) was more shocking, horrid, or depressing than anything he had ever seen in his life through watching movies with grotesque movie monsters; he had never thought back then that he would become something like one of those gruesome monsters, with this happening to him he was completely shattered.   


He looked even deader now than he had looked when he had first entered his house days ago. "No," he said softly, finding that his voice sounded gruff and raspy "no," trying to deny what he sees before him.   


His body was transforming itself either at random or some incomprehensible purpose, having a feeling that there would be no way to stop it when it would happen again. It may never stop. He may go on growing, changing, and remaking himself into a number of different images, endlessly. He was transforming into a monster, a creature that may ultimately be malformed into a thing that was something so strange that it may not even be considered as human.   


As he stared into the mirror, his headache returns.   


He noticed something different about his eyes.   


He leaned closer to the mirror.   


Something about his eyes seemed horribly wrong, different than the usual crimson with a reptilian slice iris. His eyes had turned completely crimson, only showing a faint iris within.   


He heard a low and monotonous sound, something like a weep. He realized that it was him, showing the only remaining exterior reminder of a faint humanity. Saddened by his uncontrollable changes happening to him, he bent over the counter, looking at his lower body inadvertently. He saw fine threads of muscle form around his genitals, forming a casing; his legs had become more muscular and powerful.  


His sadness was quickly replaced by a sudden thought from his shattered memory. He gritted his teeth and smashed the mirror, shattering it into millions of pieces, turned around slowly, and lumbered towards the sliding glass door, shattered the glass and stepped into the warm sunlight. The warm radiance of the sun covered his mutated body, instantly warming his cold body to a false temperature of regular body temperature.   


A passing woman jogging was instantly paralyzed in terror as she noticed him emerge from the house

He slightly turned his head, noticing the woman frozen in terror. "Don't... be... afraid..." he found his remaining human part saying with the same deathly monotonous voice, but was suddenly overcome by a part of him that he figures is meant to exist only to kill. He stared blankly at her as he approached her, flexing his newly transformed right hand with an intention to kill. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as he subconsciously thrusted his right hand turned claw through her stomach, instantly soaking the white jogging sweater in a deep shade of crimson and filling his consciousness with deep disgust. He tossed her aside like an unwanted plaything, and headed towards a destination undetermined by him personally but known by the killing side. 


	11. Chapter 11: Trapped

**_-Chapter 11-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kat's been so distant lately...." Razor said to himself while in one of his classes, "..... Ever since Mike died she has been suddenly is in some kind of secretive mood. What can it all mean...?" Suddenly the teacher's lesson became meaningless even more, causing him to start thinking of other stuff not pertaining to school. His thoughts were cut short as the intercom turned on, filled with the sounds of screams and gunshots. The announcers pain filled and terrified voice echoed through the speaker, "_Teachers, students..._" she started, "_I advise that you all.... evacuate the school now! Your lives are... at.... stake...._" The sound of the microphone and equipment was the last thing that can be heard before the intercom cuts off.   


"What the fuck....?" he said aloud.   


"It's probably just a false alarm, class." the teacher said, "Now..."   


"That's bullshit!" he yelled out defiantly   


"What did you say?"   


"You heard what I said! Why the fuck would the office give out a false alarm that we should evacuate and say that our lives are at stake?!"   


"It might be an unscheduled evacuation drill."   


"Yeah, right!" he stood up, running to the door afterwards, "You can stay here all you like, I'm getting the hell out of this place!" he ran out the door.   


The sound of electricity surging filled his ears; he looked at the fence, noticing blue sparks jumping out of the chain link fence. "What? They tell us to evacuate but make the fences electrified....." he kicked the ground, "Damnit!" he ran towards the other students running out of their own classrooms in fear, "I've gotta find Kat, Vash, and Sam!"   


"It's starting..." Kat said as she overlooked the chaos emerging out of the students as they franticly tried to find a way out, ".... he is starting his decent into the first malformations." She took a gun from out of her jacket and waited for _him_.   


Razor reached Vash's classroom, finding it completely empty. "Damn..." he cursed to himself, "Where the hell is he?"   


"Razor?" he heard Vash's voice sound from behind him.   


He turned around, seeing his friend behind him. "Vash, do you know where Kat is? Or Sam?"   


"No," Vash responded, "I haven't, I was looking for you guys first."   


"Okay, uh... you find Sam and I'll find Kat. Let's meet in the quad after we find them!"   


"Do you really think that's a good idea?"   


"Do what you must, I'm gonna go look for Kat!" he ran off in search of Kat.   


"Wait! Don't...!" he chased after Razor.   


¤ ¤ ¤

At another part of the school grounds, Sam Ilgeob was trying to find a way out of the campus. He stopped and looked around, seeing people running left and right in a desperate attempt to flee; noticing the corpse of an on-campus security officer with a gun still in hand. 

"Whatever killed this man was strong..." he said, kneeling down to pick up the firearm, "This might be able to protect me for a while." he grabbed the gun and continued to find a way out.   


He ran through the basketball courts, gym, offices... but found that all the doors have been locked tightly. "What?" he said in shock, "What is this?" He struggled to open the doors again; "Damn!" he aimed the gun at the glass and fired, breaking the glass with the bullet. He holstered the weapon into his pocket and kicked at the weakened glass, breaking it open. He cleared away shards of glass that would be in the way and would only slow him down. He slipped through the door as soon as the shards were cleared. "I'm free!" he ran toward the flagpole, but heard a crumbling sound behind him.   


He looked back, seeing nothing; when he turned his head forward a tall, slender, but muscular figure lands in front of him. "No! You can't be _him_!" he screamed at it. The figure moved closer to him, contracting and relaxing its claw on its right arm. 


	12. Chapter 12: Confrontation

**_-Chapter 12-_**

  
  
  
  


Kat heard a familiar scream, "Sam!?" she said quietly to herself.   


"Kat!" she heard Razor's voice, "There you are!" He stopped as he approaches her.   


"Razor?"   


"C'mon, we've gotta find a way outta here!"   


"I heard Sam's scream coming from somewhere around here somewhere! I think he's in trouble!" She ran away from him, knowing the cause of Sam's scream.   


"Damnit, Kat wait!" He chased after her.   


¤ ¤ ¤

"No!" Sam repeated as he aimed the gun at the monster, "Stay back!"   


The monster, Mike, stared blankly at him. Inside the hideous body, Mike's remaining bit of humanity screamed out for his body to stop. He stopped dead in his tracks, raised his right arm and skewered his claw into Sam.   


He saw a girl's figure in the fog of his clouded eyesight, handicapped by the sunlight he was unable to perceive images correctly. He looked at his right claw, noticing that he had stabbed into Sam's collar bone. He eyed the blood trickling out of the human's wound hungrily; he struggled internally to resist the taste of human flesh. "I.... don't... want... to hurt.... you...." he managed to say with the same low and raspy tone as before, "F-forgive... me... if.... I... d-do..."  


"Drop him!" he heard a female voice yell at him, followed by the click of a gun's hammer, "Drop him now!"   


He turned to face her. She gasped in shock.   


¤ ¤ ¤

Kat gasped in shock as the monster turned to face her. It was humanoid, giant-sized and hairless, its shoulders impossibly broad, its abdomen rippled with muscle. Its right hand was a horrific claw as long as her middle section, its left hand a normal human hand. The monster threw its head back and roared an explosive howl of blood lust and fury. "K-Kat!" Sam screamed as the monster's claw made its way deeper than before, painting the claws in a shade of deep crimson, "Help!"  


"Sam," she yelled out, "You have a gun, try and stop that thing in its tracks!"   


"Help!" he repeated but cocks the firearm in his hand and directioned his arm towards the monster's body, gently squeezing the trigger fifteen times. The bullets rip into the monster's body, not causing it to bleed.   


"What the...?" she said in amazement and despair   


The _click click _of the gun sounds, indicating the magazine had been emptied, all fifteen bullets. He struggled to free himself from the monstrous claw, but stopped, and coughed up blood. A spike protruded from out of his chest.   


"No...!" she looked away from the monster that had just killed Sam, the monster tossed his body off of its claw, the body landed beside her face down, causing her to jump away to avoid being hit by the corpse. "Sam...."   


"Kat..." it said with its low, course, and raspy voice approaching her in a cautious manner, as if it didn't want to hurt her. Just envelope her in its embrace for unknown reasons to her.   


The aimed her gun at it, and stopped as she realizes what it was. "Mike....?" she said in a surprised and melancholy tone, "Is that really you?"   


"Kat...." it repeated and nodded   


He was way taller than he had been before his death, way more muscular as well.   


"Kat..."   


The crimson color of his eyes no longer perfectly round in the center, but tended to be covering his whole eye, showing the slit of his serpent like pupils even more than before.   


"Kat...."   


His face still seemed to maintain human-like qualities.   


"Kat... please.... please...." He held his normal human hand toward her in a pathetic gesture, and in his voice there was a note of misery and another of self-pity. But there was even a more obvious and affecting tone of love and longingness that seemed to surprise him as much as her. "Please... please.... I want...."   


"Mike," she said, her voice twisted by fear and weighed down by sadness. "What do you want?"   


"I want... I.... I want.... not to be....."   


"Yes?"   


"..... Afraid...."   


She did not know what to say. He took one step towards her. She took a step backwards immediately. He took another step, and she saw that he had some difficulty walking, probably because he had been dead but brought back. Again she took a step back to match his advance. Squeezing the words out as if to take them out as it were pure agony to form and say them, he said, "I want.... you......"   


"Mike," she said softly, with pity in her voice.   


"..... You..... You....."   


He stepped closer to her. 

  
"Don't..... Don't reject me.... don't..... Kat, don't...."   


"Mike, I can't help you."   


"Don't reject me,"   


"You're beyond help Mike." 

  
"Don't leave me...."   


She clenched the handgun tighter. He progressed closer to her. She fired at his chest..... 


	13. Chapter 13: Breaking out

**_-Chapter 13-_**

  
  
  


When confronting Kat on the sidewalk in front of the front office of the school, Mike's initial reaction surprised him. Seeing her face, her dark brown hair, and her lovely body which he had seen for everyday since he met her, he was suddenly overcame by remorse for the outrage that he had acted upon her on the day he was killed and was filled with an unbearable sense of loss. Tears stung his sunken crimson eyes. He found it difficult to utter a word, not only because changes within his body had severely altered his ability to speak had made it difficult to speak, but because he is hit by a heavy wave of regret and grief for things that he couldn't figure out at all, along with a sudden crippling loneliness.   


He stepped toward her, wanting to touch her.... embrace her without the intention to kill or maim, just to hold her in his arms. But he saw her aim and fire five shots from her pistol into his chest, he just shrugged off the shots like he had when Sam had shot him fifteen times.   


He was quickly overcome with an anger that pulled him out of his anguish and self-pity. Like a dark ice filled tsunami, a cold rage surged into him again. The desire to stroke her hair, to gently touch her skin, to take her in his arms in warm embrace vanished instantly and was replaced by something darker and stronger than desire, the deep need to kill her. He lunged at her.   


¤ ¤ ¤

Kat dodged the massive creature that used to be her friend's attack, only having a claw rip her jacket. She felt a deep stinging on her forearm; she ignored it and took off running back into the campus through the office. She ran into Razor and fell back, as did he. 

"Razor!" she said frantically, "Sam's dead! M..." she held back the urge to tell her friend who it was, "...Monster killed him!" She lifted herself off of the ground.   


Razor stood up, letting out a hand to help her up. "I found a way to get outta here, c'mon!" He gestured towards the student parking lot.   


She saw a figure of a chubby student limp towards him from behind, "Razor, behind you!"   


He casually turned towards the figure, "Damnit, another one!" He took out a handgun from his pocket, and aimed it at the zombie student, "Die you son-of-a-bitch!" He pulled the trigger, sending a single bullet rocketing through the air into the zombie's forehead. The zombie fell to the ground face down, a puddle of blood formed underneath it. "Heh, gotcha back, Ali."   


She ran towards the student parking lot, following his lead. Bodies of numerous students, all appearing to have been mauled, littered the area. Some with slash marks, bite marks, decapitation, and even internal organs ripped out; their blood soaked into the burning asphalt. She noticed a few dogs in the back of the parking lot scavenging on the remains of the fallen young adults.   


"Kat, this way!" Razor ran to the left, stopping at a car, "C'mon, hurry up!"   


She ran towards him, stopped at the car, and entered the passenger's side, "Are you sure you can drive?"   


"If you're so worried, then buckle up!" he said dryly as he locked his seat belt firmly   


"Okay." she locked her seat belt as well   


He started the car and sped off, steering the car towards the fence, "Brace yourself." he said as the vehicle smashed through the chain link fence.   


She glanced at the front gate, seeing what used to be her friend on its hands and knees, quivering. _Poor Mike, _she thought to herself, _he has came back... only wanting to be with me._   


"Is something bothering you?"   


"N-no..." she said as she turned her head away from the window   


"Don't lie, Kat." she heard Vash's voice come from the back seat   


"Vash?"   


"You are hiding something. I know it."   


"What? How do you...?"   


"I just feel it."   


_When can I tell Razor what I wanted to say without other people interfering? _She thought to herself again, taking her jacket off, revealing a black shirt underneath   


Razor glanced at her, spotting a logo on her left sleeve. _An Umbrella logo? Why does she have one? I'll ask her later. _"So," he said, "Where to?"   


"Somewhere we can hide."   


"Hm..." he thought for a minute, "How about.... the uh.... Tnediug building?"   


"The Tnediug building? Why?"   


"It might be safe there."   


"Don't you remember anything about the Raccoon City incident that was exposed by an anti-_U_mbre_ll_a faction?"   


"Partially." he sighed, "Besides, that was Raccoon City... not Alucemet. Anyway, there are no other safe places around, anyway. I'm sure that Ateirrum is being affected, too." Ateirrum is the neighboring city to Alucemet that rested a mile away from Alucemet with many back roads leading to different areas. "We've got to live through this!" 


	14. Chapter 14: Turning Points

**_-Chapter 14-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Another city infected with zombies..." Claire said softly as she sat in the passenger seat of Chris's jeep watching the road, cautious of any zombie activity "When will it end....?" She held her handgun protectively, "Why won't _U_mbre_ll_a stop? All they cause is nothing but pain..."   


"Well, Claire." replied Chris, "_U_mbre_ll_a doesn't want to stop... no matter how much we actually try to bring them down, they always come back in any possible way, shape or form. We've just gotta keep trying."   


"I know, Chris..." she sighed, "It's just that.... ever since I tried to find you back in Raccoon City.... my life has been threatened, I feel as though it's all my fault for everything happening around me."   


He put all driving control to his left hand and put his right on her left shoulder, massaging it a little, "Don't say that. It's not your fault, just unfortunate coincidences." he said sympathetically, "I'm sure the other members of S.T.A.R.S. and A.U.F. are having an equally hard time like we are, just don't feel so discouraged, all right?"   


"Thank you, Chris."   


He grinned, his cell phone rang, causing him to take his hand off of his sister's shoulder and pick up the phone, pushing the button labeled _Talk_. "Yeah?" he spoke into the receiver, "Oh hey, Jill."   


His voice faded off in her ears, _Great.... _she thought to herself, _its Jill Valentine, fellow member of S.T.A.R.S. Oh well.... _She decided that some sleep would do her some good, seeing that sleep deprivation has taken an ugly effect to her normally beautiful complexion; she slowly drifted off to sleep, lulled by the gentle hum of the asphalt under the tires of the jeep.   
  
  


Her dream was dark and full of the horrific monotonous moans and groans of the undead that she had experienced for nearly five years, blasted by strange thunder that illuminated the frightful details in a landscape that was familiar, yet unfamiliar at the same time; inhabited by the dark forms of the _U_mbre_ll_a created virus monsters along with an unseen but fearful creature that stalked her through the shadows, where all was vast and lonely. It was- yet was not- a combination of the places she had been when in the first four months of her frightful adventures in the realm of _U_mbre_ll_a, the nightmarish grounds of Raccoon City: the RPD Precinct, the Raccoon City sewers, the underground labs of Raccoon City. Even the places she had been when she met Steve: the dank and grim battleground which was the Rockfort Island _U_mbre_ll_a Prison Camp which was ran by that obsessive and feminine man, Alfred Ashford; along with Antarctica. These places were transfused together in a fashion that would only be possible in nightmares of a person who had experienced true terror up close.   
  


¤ ¤ ¤

  
  


Razor parked the car in front of the Tnadiug building at two-twenty five in the afternoon. Ominous storm clouds formed over the city, blanketing it in nearly complete darkness. "Strange weather..." Razor commented as rain poured from the sky above. Kat opened her door and got out, taking a side pack from out of her black bag and put three clips for her handgun in the pack. She rummaged around in her jacket which lay on her seat, taking out five more clips and a weird container; after placing those in the side pack, she zipped the pack up and walked towards the front door.   


The Tnadiug building was a four storied, glass-walled building, stylish yet odd shaped in design with eight inwardly curved sides that were of equal length with skillfully crafted and polished marble and tile trimming surrounding a heavy looking glass double door with ornate brass decorations of the _U_mbre_ll_a logo which lead to the front lobby. The parking lot was divided into sections by planters with many exotic plants. Various kinds of shrubbery lined the perimeter of the building.   


She peered through the glass into a light-less front hall with a welcoming center staircase which split in opposite sides leading up. She strained her eyes, managing to see a single door to the left and two sets of doors to the right, a marble reception desk lay to the left of the stair case.   


Razor got out of car, followed by Vash. "Kat!" he yelled out.   


She rolled her eyes and turned around, "What?" she replied impatiently.   


"Wait up before you enter."   


"Then hurry up!" she gritted her teeth at him. She turned around and opened the door slightly, then pushed it open all the way, entered and slammed the door behind her.   


"Wait!" he ran after her, Vash followed, "What is up with her today?"   


¤ ¤ ¤

"K-Kat....." Mike said with a tone of sadness in his altered voice as it started to rain, still on his hands and knees with his head down facing the ground "Why..... Do you.... have to.... reject me...?" Tears stung his eyes again, he closed them. 

"What am I...? Why... do I.... have to be.... this way....?" He glanced at Sam's body, feeling a deep sickening feeling fill his stomach. _I killed him... _he thought to himself, disgusted at his own actions,.... _was it on purpose or a subconcious part of me that I don't want to submit to. I don't want this to be me! I want myself back!_   


He felt a deep burning feeling, as if a fire was started within his body. 

".... Hungry..." he said, glancing at Sam's body again.   


_No! I can't give in to that sickening urge!_   


He heard a low and mournful cry full of pain emerge from his mouth.   


_This.... insane hunger.... I can't... resist it! God help me!!!_   


He reached towards Sam's corpse with his mutated right arm, skewered the body, and pulled it towards him. He lowered his head to his deceased ex-friend's corpse, bit into the open soft red wound at the collar bone, ripped off the rib cage and buried his human-like hand into the chest cavity, reaching for a first part of his hellish meal. 


	15. Chapter 15: Someone new

**_-Chapter 15-_**

  
  
  
  
  


"Okay," Razor said to Kat inside the Tnadiug building, "So what exactly are we doing here besides finding somewhere safety?"   


"Quiet!" Kat replied with a harshness in her voice, "Shut up!" 

She pulled the hammer of her handgun back, pointing the muzzle at his forehead, "I do not want to shoot you, Razor. But if you do so much as talk to me, God help me I'll-" She was interrupted by the sound of footsteps of boots on broken glass. She turned the gun away from him and aimed it a figure in the darkness, "Who's there?" she demanded   


A large man about the same size of Mike's form when she last saw him stepped into the faded light. Kat gasps. The man was wearing a long green trench coat, bald, his face hidden by the shadows, his muscles bulged making round protrusions in the sleeves, wearing metallic chrome fitted boots, its arms to its sides stiffly.   


"Who are you?" she said with a shaky voice, afraid that this "person" may be something like Mike. When the figure did not answer, she tried again, harsher this time, "I said... **who are you**?!" 

The "man" just stared at her blankly, sending a cold shiver down her spine. As if in response to the hostility in her voice; the thing reared back its arm, she widened her eyes, sensing its intention. She tried to jump out of the way as it snapped its arm forward but she was smacked away in mid jump, and was sent hurling in the air and landing behind the reception desk and was knocked unconscious when she hit her head on the smooth marble tile.   


"Kat!" Razor screamed, "Damnit!" He noticed that Kat's gun was knocked out of her hand when she was hit when he saw it lying on the floor in front of the man thing. "No way! There's no way I can get that gun in time."   


"Don't act like such a wuss, Razor." Vash said casually.   


He turned and faced him, "What did you say?"   


"I could distract it. Besides, I'm sure there might be a dead security officer around here somewhere. I can just get a gun and defend myself with it, I'll see you later!" his friend said as he ran toward and past the thing. It turned around and stalked towards him, leaving Razor and the unconscious Kat alone in the dark lobby.   


"Crazy...." he went to and picked up Kat's handgun, and walked towards Kat after that. He kneeled and sat down when he approaches her, keeping a guarding vigil for as long as he can. Outside, the mindless moans of the undead started to fill the air outside, making it seem that the damned have risen from the dark bowels of Hell to wander the planet. "Sleep well, Kat. Sleep well."   


¤ ¤ ¤

"Hey Claire, wake up!" said Chris, waking his sister up from her peaceful slumber.   


"W-what? What is it?" Claire yawned, "What's wrong?"   


"Is that the place?" he pointed at the Tnadiug building fifty feet in front of the jeep.   


She focused her eyes, "Yeah, that's it, the Tnadiug building. According to research done by Alex, the _U_mbre_ll_a Lab should be there." She groaned, noticing a lone bright red car in the valet by the front door. "Looks like someone's already there."   


"That's a good thing, I guess." he replied reluctantly, "That means there could be survivors." He looked around, seeing the aftermath of the carnage that appeared to have happened over the past few days. Dogs, men, women, children, even some species of birds lay dead or dying on the blood soaked city street. "Damn... this seems as bad as Raccoon."   


"Then we should investigate."   


"Yeah. Let's go." he floored the gas pedal, speeding towards the building.   


In no time at all, they stopped next to the red car, got out and immediately headed towards the front door. Claire heard the loud sound of gunshots come from inside the building, and the fiery thrust of a rocket being shot out of a rocket launcher. 

The rocket struck the jeep behind them, sending them both flying towards the front door. She landed on her back, feeling the wind being knocked out of her. Chris landed beside her on his stomach, letting out a sharp grunt as he made contact with the hard asphalt.   


She managed to regain her breath, "Chris!" she yelled, "Get up!" She tugged at his arms to help him up. When he managed to stand up, they both looked around to see where the rocket came from, seeing a young blond man in the second story window with a rocket launcher in his hands. A bright spotlight washed over the Redfields. 

_This looks familiar. _Claire thought to herself, reminded of the time she first met Steve. She shielded her eyes and shot at the light with little accuracy but managed to shoot out the light. "Too familiar." she said quietly to herself. She pointed the firearm at the young man, shooting the window pane to startle him.   


"Agh! You crazy bitch!" the young man exclaimed in surprise.   


Slightly enraged by being called a bitch, she shot out the panes to the left and right of the young man; she started to maintain her cool. "Get down here!" she yelled   


"Huh? Your not one of those _things... _Hold on! I'll be right down!" He jumped out of the window; his fall was broken by the shrubbery. He stood slightly taller than Chris, and was wearing a rookie S.T.A.R.S. uniform.   


"S.T.A.R.S.?" Chris said with some astonishment in his voice.   


"Yep, that's right. I just joined S.T.A.R.S. two months ago. By the way, sorry for shooting at you guys, I thought you were one of those...."   


"Zombies, right?"   


"Yeah. I was sent here to protect the workers in this building when the city started to go insane. Anyway, my name is Grant... Grant Reklaw. And you are....?"   


"Chris Redfield, and this is Claire, my sister."   


"Ah.... so you are Chris Redfield." he started to walk towards the lobby doors. "C'mon you two. Follow me, its safe here."   


They followed him into the dark lobby, only to stop when they heard a click in the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16: The New Form and Kat's Secre...

**_-Chapter 16-_**

  
  
  
  


"Don't take another step!" Razor yelled out with the handgun held tightly in his hands with outstretched arms as the three figures entered through the lobby doors, "Who are you?!" he stood up from his position next to Kat, "What is your business here?!"   


A female figure stepped forward, "Don't shoot!" she pointed her own handgun at him; "We're still living breathing humans."   


He sighed in relief, "Come closer."   


"Why can't you come over here?"   


"My friend was knocked unconscious; I must protect her until she wakes up." He kneeled down, resting Kat's head in his arms.   


The people stepped closer; a blond person kneeled next to Razor, eyeing Kat carefully. 

"Hmm...." says the blond while he felt the back of her head, ".... her head damage is not very serious, nothing bad enough that'll be causing brain damage. But we have to bring her somewhere safer than this lobby in the building." He looked to the left side, noticing a doorway with double heavy looking steel doors. He looked to the second floor, seeing a single steel door, "Let's start looking in that door to the left on this floor first. I don't know what's beyond that door, but I have been to the right side. And I don't recall seeing any Infirmaries there."   


¤ ¤ ¤

  


Disgusted in himself, Mike downed the last piece of the internal organs and upper body muscle from off of his used to be friend in life, Sam.   


_I can't believe I what just did... _He thought to himself as he slipped the last bit of Sam's lung down his throat, _So hungry that I had to resort to cannibalism just to satisfy this abnormal hunger. _He looked down at what's left of Sam's corpse, _Sorry Sam... You could've lived out a long life if it wasn't for me. Not saying that I liked you or anything. All I'm thinking is that I cut you down right as your life was starting.... for that, I am truly sorry for killing you._   


He stood up only to feel another burning within his body, not another hunger pain but a reaction from his body to the nourishment he had supplied it with. Change surged through his body's genetic material, DNA coding was drastically changed, and he felt a wave of warmth then numbing coldness.   


He growled in pain as he felt his head being dislocated from his neck and pulled down to the left side of his upper chest. He lost consciousness for three minutes but strangely was able to feel as if he was awake and aware of his body's changes during those three minutes. From an area on his upper back he felt himself growing another skull, this one was not human; the head moved itself into position to replace the one he had ever since he was born with a newer, stronger, and more muscular neck; he yelled out in agony with his new head as he felt his original skull shatter into thousands of pieces, causing his old brain to be flattened and formed into another one as he actually felt the thinking organ make its way up to his head through his chest and into his back stopping when it slid through his neck and into position.   


He felt light-headed, woozy, disoriented, and confused; stumbling in a pathetic attempt to keep his balance as he felt his shoulders broaden and legs enlarge, he felt his toes break and he fell to the ground. The bones of his human toes seemed to disappear and be replaced by three medium sized toes with long razor sharp talons at their ends. He felt his left, human, hand change as well; lengthening and growing claws that are shorter than his right hand's.   


"**....KAT......**" he growled in anger with a voice that would probably fit a demon of Hell; deep, rumbling, still raspy, full of dark rage and hatred, "**......KAT......**" he repeated with even more of a tone of dark hatred. "**....... KILL......**" he formed three and only three words with a deep enmity behind the words, "**KILL....... KAT.......!!!!! .....KILL........ _U_MBRE_LL_A...... KILL KAT..... KILL....... KILL....... KILL...... KILL....**"   


¤ ¤ ¤

  


Kat woke up from her state of unconsciousness, finding herself on a cushioned bed, finding her gun resting on a table beside her she reached for it; sitting up afterwards. She checked the magazine, finding it fully loaded. She rubbed the back of her head painfully. 

"Ugh.... What happened...?" she said to herself. 

"You were knocked unconscious, Kat." she heard Razor's voice call to her from the shadows, "We.... Three other people and myself.... brought you here."   


"Are we alone?" she asked, still rubbing her head.   


"Yes." he replied  


"I've been meaning to tell you something for a while, Razor." she said quietly, "I just never got a chance to tell you before..."   


"What is it?"   


"It's about Mike's death...."   


"What about it?"   


"I knew it was going to take place.... I knew that the S.U.V. was going to hit him in that _'accident'_ on purpose...... I knew...."   


"But.... how?"   


"You see..... I am not an actual student at the school.... I was sent here by _U_mbre_ll_a to watch over Mike until his untimely death..... I knew that he was going to come back..... Razor, I knew everything about him..... His childhood, past hometowns, past friends, every event that happened to him throughout his life...... I knew that he was going to become the thing at the school that killed all those people.... I didn't know how he was going to act after his death, though...."   


Razor approached her, grabbed both of her shoulders firmly, kept a tight grip on her shoulders, he looked fiercely into her eyes. "You mean to tell me that you knew that he was going to fuckin' die and come back?! Who the hell are you really?!"   


"My name is really Kat. I'm so sorry, Razor Osaka, to pull you into all of this.... I really am. I didn't want to involve you in any of these dark matters, honestly. It's just that you weren't supposed to come to my side when he died!! I told you that nothing was wrong so that you would back off but you wouldn't get the point!!"   


"Then what the fuck are you supposed to do then, huh?! Anticipate his death and report to whoever the hell your higher ups are?!"   


"I.... was sent here to obtain a sample from his body. Along with a clean copy of a chemical that this lab contains somewhere... along with it's files!" she held her gun in front of her, again resting the muzzle on Razor's forehead, keeping her trigger finger slightly resting on the trigger, a hard and serious expression molded her face into an ugly mask of hatred, "If you say anything about this to those people or Vash, I swear to God that I'll make you pay seriously! Keep your mouth shut and either go out to the zombie infested streets or try and face that man and die trying. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"   


"Y-yeah K-Kat.... c-crystal clear."   


"Good..." she put the pistol down into her side pack, stood up, and walked out the door. 


	17. Chapter 17: Licker

**_-Chapter 17-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Damn," Vash said as he continued to frantically search for a weapon, any weapon to defend himself with, "This place is like a damn maze!" He eyed the walls, aided by the faint light from the window overlooking a beautiful center garden. The sound of faint, raspy, breathing suddenly filled the hallway, accompanied by a slight _click click click _of hollow nails on metal.   


Hearing this, his search became more frantic, he finally found an emergency axe behind glass with bright red words saying _For Emergency Use Only _but he didn't care, to him it _was_ an emergency. He quickly headed over to the glass enclosed axe and pulled on the metallic silver handle, opened the glass box, and grabbed the axe; held it with both hands. He slowly walked further down the hallway but stopped when he heard another sound coming from behind him, the sound of metallic boots on the hard marble floor. He looked back and saw the man in the trench coat stalking slowly behind him. He looked forward again, only to see a shadowy figure clinging to the ceiling.   


The figure slowly crawled into view, causing him to take a sharp step back in surprise, he gasped softly. _The Licker. _he thought to himself, remembering the constant anti-B.O.W. and anti-_U_mbre_ll_a press conferences on television that came as a normal thing on all the government channels like C-SPAN, CNN, and any other government news channels that were showing it at the time, now he was glad and horrified at the same time. Glad that he actually paid attention to those broadcasts and horrified that he was actually seeing one in the flesh rather than the sketches and photos that Claire Redfield and Leon Scott Kennedy had recovered from some police files in the Raccoon City Police Department along with lab reports from a secret laboratory deep below the city detailing the Licker's physical appearance, behavior patterns, and other revelant notes about it. _The Licker may not have eyes, but an extremely powerful sense of hearing. Damn..._ he thought to himself again.   


This Licker looked slightly different from the ones that had been pictured in the conferences on television, only in coloration though and some physical body frame. On the reports, the Licker had been depicted as a skinless six foot long monstrosity with three hind talons on each foot and five unevenly positioned claws on its forearms, with its shoulder blades protruding from its muscles, no eyes, an overly exposed brain and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The Licker in front of him has a dark grey and dark purple shade to its muscle, its muscle on its arms enlarged two times the size of the ones in Raccoon, and it's leg muscles equally enlarged in size compared to its arms, its brain was enclosed in a thick translucent bone helmet, it draped out its tongue slightly, showing rows of "teeth"; this one appeared to be six inches longer than the other one.   


It crawled slowly towards him. Instinctively, he took a few more steps back; he narrowed his eyes, gripping the handle of the axe tighter. _This damn thing is different from the one shown on TV, I've got to think of something fast so that I can escape from this **thing **and try to find Razor and Kat. _He thought to himself. Then suddenly thought up a solution to his problem; a risky chance, but still, a chance to flee, he hesitated, and then acted.   


He held the handle of the axe with one hand, rearing his arm back, aimed for the monster's protected brain, hearing both the raspy breathing of the Licker and the slow and steady metallic footfalls of the man in the green trench coat. _One... _he counted silently to himself, _Two.... Three!_   


He snapped forward his arm, hurling the blade at the monster. As intended, the blade of the axe drove itself into the target, causing the Licker to screech (even though it was more like a howling roar) in either defiant pain or anger. He ran towards the man in the trench coat when he saw the Licker start crouching and then leaping at him; slid between the man thing's legs, looked straight forward on the smooth marble tile. He slowly got up, seeing the Licker dive onto the other man blindly, slashing him. He watched in relief as the man actually grabbed the Licker, lifted it, and tossed it at the wall, seeming to focus his attention on the sudden threat. Vash ran the other way, his ears filled with the agonized screams of the Licker. 


	18. Chapter 18: Shower

**_-Chapter 18-_**

  
  
  
  
  


Mike, in his altered body, glanced around at his surroundings, Viewing them as if he were a newborn; taking in every sight, sound, feel, smell and taste as if it was his first in his whole life; looking at everything around him with a cautious yet unresponsive feel around him. Not feeling if he belonged to the world or not, he heard his heavy, hoarse breathing; saw the steam of his hot breath in response to the coldness of the rain, which he did not feel falling on his broad and muscular bare back or didn't even put much thought into it. Either way, the rain was totally non apparent to his body, even though his eyes were fully aware of the falling water.   


In his eyes, the rain looked more like... blood; which terrified his small shred of humanity he had left, but his newly altered mind was excited into a severe want or need to kill. This partially terrified him; satisfied, surprised and mortified at his own actions during the past few hours. Killing those people who he used to be around everyday, murdering the innocent jogger, killing countless others as he made his way to the school in a blind fury and deep longing, and at last, the action of killing one of his own friends, which now he did not even know why he had even been nauseated by the action.   


His thoughts were interrupted by a slight scent of a human. He inadvertently snapped his head towards the source, trying to perceive where the aroma was coming from. This scent was an entirely new feeling for him, the scent of humans, even the most miniscule of smells: the smoke of a fire somewhere, the scent of blood streaming into the storm drains, the foul stench of decay from the zombies, even any faint smells of morbidly boiling flesh coming from the cafés and diners around the area. But the scent of the human somewhere was overwhelming, enflaming him with burning desire and _want_.   


Overwhelmed with a basic sense of morbid and sexual curiosity, he wandered around the campus for a short time, and stopped at a building which had a sign that was faintly visible in his eyes, but he still made out what it said... _Girl's Locker Room_.   


¤ ¤ ¤

A blood covered girl woke up from an unconscious state, finding herself in the sterile safety of a locker room. She moaned as she rubbed the back of her head painfully. She blinked for a while, but managed to stand up, confused about what had happened and why she was even in the locker room. She sighed, lowered her head, and allowed her dark frizzy hair to sway in motion as she gently swayed side to side. She realized that she was covered in the dark crimson of blood but her thoughts were so jumbled she didn't even respond.  


She walked over to an opened locker, finding a pair of short shorts, a white tank top, and a pair of sandals. She looked over to the showers and sighed in relief; she walked over to the showers, and hung the newly found clothes on the wall separating the showers from the lockers. She stripped off her blood drenched clothes, exposing her blood stained breasts and the rest of her body. She turned the shower knob to _HOT_, hot enough to make steam fill the locker room, but not enough to severely burn her skin. In a few minutes, the shower area became filled with oddly thick steam.   


¤ ¤ ¤

Outside, he heard the sound of water being poured out of a shower, intensifying the sound of the falling rain to a sound greatly compared to, at best, a roaring cascade. But he still smelled the scent of the human even though the smell of blood had subsided from his mutated nostrils. He breathed heavily, excited at the smell; he gently pulled on the doors and found them locked. With an angered grunt, he pulled slightly harder on the doors, tore them out of their hinges and tossed them behind him. Allured by the strengthening perfume of the human, he stalked silently into the room, darting his mutated head left and right to see where the human might have been.   


He found the showers and saw a human female in the steam of the hot water which created a sauna like climate in the confines of concrete, glass and steel. He licked his lips hungrily and felt a slightly razored tongue meet the toughened skin of his lips; he stalked closer. Hearing the human's soft exhausted breathing, the sound of the claws on his feet meeting the hard tile, and his own heavy excited breathing brought his curiosity even higher.   


The human turned around, her eyes closed, unknowingly exposing her sensuous body before his very eyes. He cocked his head to one side as his eyes explored her body, his fragmented human side screamed out for him to stop and walk away; while his overwhelming mutated side felt deep want for this girl. He walked closer to and lunged at her; grabbing her by the neck with his left hand, forcing her against the stucco wall, driving his claws into the plaster wall without even noticing it.   


The girl managed to let out a faint squeaking sound, opened her eyes and met his crimson eyes. She looked him over while he continued to look her over, she noticed how the water from the shower ran down his body; covering every muscle, every joint and limb, then glanced down at his lower body, finding a heavily covered groin area by layers of thick blackened skin.   


He gently caressed her face with the back of his other hand; she gave him a look of horror and fear. He smiled with his newly mutated face which gave him a dark and sinister look of impending torture. He tilted her head towards the ceiling and his face, he lowered his head; kissing her in deep affection. The girl's body seemed to go weak while he let his tongue feel itself around her mouth. She let out a muffled scream of pain as she felt the razors cut into her sensitive mouth tissue; the cuts filled her mouth with the taste of blood; while he let his free hand reach down and explore her soft body and freed his other hand to allow himself to fully embrace her body.   


He took his mouth off of hers as he felt her arms go around his neck then bring her hands down to rest on his chest. He crouched slightly and lowered his head, took his tongue out of his mouth and sent it to run down her body, over her breasts, navel, and back up; making deep cuts in the tender flesh. He seized her hands, guided them to his waist, and slowly guided them further down to where he cupped them over his protective skin on his groin which he helped her gently remove the skin, causing it to fall to the wet ground.   


He reached back up to her shoulders and forcefully lowered her to stand on her knees in front of him. She widened her eyes as she came face to face with his already aroused manhood. She looked up at him with a look of anguish and surprise, wept and whimpered as she knew his intentions only to have him grab her softly in the back of her head and force her towards his groin. While she took a stare a his mutated organ, she began to weep uncontrollably, and reluctantly took his erection into her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as he started to move his hips toward her even more, the human shut her eyes as she serviced him to the best that she can, massaging the pulsating organ with her bleeding tongue, applying some suction. She reached up to stroke his body as she worked her mouth over his member, causing him to let out a low cry. He grasped the back of her head with both hands and worked her into swift movement over his pulsing muscle.   


She gagged as he probed himself deep into her mouth and accidentally brushed her teeth against his swift moving member in her mouth. He let out a wild cry, then clenched his razor sharp teeth as he was filled with pleasure, letting loose in her mouth. She managed to suck up some of the gushing body fluids, and let the rest of the dark gray fluid fall onto the floor. His limpness fell away from her mouth as he let out a heavy and raspy sigh, letting out both hands to support himself against the wall.   


After catching his breath, he shoved her down on the hard and wet ground. She stared up at him in horror, too terrified to want to know what would happen next. He lowered himself to the ground, lapping out his black tongue as he glared at her. He spread her legs forcefully and thrust his tongue into her vaginal area, cutting her insides harshly while oddly giving her some pleasure at the same time. He stopped and moved his body closer to her and thrust his manhood into her already bleeding area.   


He saw her face perfectly through the thickening steam, her eyes were shut and watery, and her mouth was open; his fluid dripping slightly out of one corner of her mouth. She drew deep breaths at first, then more quickly. He took this moment to notice her face again, he started to give second thoughts of killing her because of her looks; he had seen her face before but couldn't remember when. 

Sensing his examination, she opened her eyes and gazed into his; he was emotionally electrified by that gaze, it appeared innocent and lonely, something he had once been. He bit slightly into her neck, sucked out and tasted her sweet coppery blood.  He pumped in and out of her gently, then harder; his pace quickened. Both began gasping, she cried out and cried out again. He thrust deep and shuddered, emptying copious measures of himself into her; when the last rush of his seed streamed from him, he stayed inside of her not wanting to abandon her warmth that had temporarily dispelled his cold body's temperature. All he wanted now was to be close to her and she seemed to welcome his stay inside of her. 

She wrapped her arms around his upper body lovingly and smiled. The water from the shower was still beating down on their naked, exhausted bodies. He withdrew from her and they lay on their sides, facing each other, heads close, their breath intertwining. Neither spoke nor needed to, gradually they drifted off to sleep. He had never felt this good, fulfilled and satisfied in life or death. Even in his days of youth, he had never felt half as good as he did now.

She fell asleep before he did; his eyes grew heavy, and the last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep was her beautiful face. As he drifted off to restful darkness, he almost felt sorry for himself because he had never realized that there was nothing else in world that was so pure that men would ever know; the best answer to living was loving. Loving…  



	19. Chapter 19: B.O.W. File

**_-Chapter 19-_**

  
  
  
  


Kat explored the halls of the building, pointing her handgun towards the ground, searching for the main labs in which contained a small part of her objective. Even though she was informed very little of the nature of this operation that she was sent on in the place of the female assassin Ada Wong, she was still quite cautious   


The mission had called for the youngest young woman in their training ranks to come to Alucemet and obtain a sample from the research specimen with the new Virus developed in the Tnediug Laboratory, along with lab reports on the specimen's conditions, and a sample of the Virus alone. She was picked because no one would expect her, a naturally quiet girl that would be in the respects of the specimen's personal taste.   


When she had met Mike for the first time, she could not sense that such a handsome and honest young man could harbor such a terrifying monstrosity within his genes. He had been absolutely congenial to her when he met her, not showing any abnormalities in his mannerisms and way of speaking. He was so mature for his age; she could tell that he was even feeling a great liking towards her with each passing day.   


One day before he had been struck down, she had received word from headquarters that _U_mbre_ll_a was going to dispose of him the day after. She shouldn't have been so broken internally when he died if she hadn't grown fond of him before that.   


But now, _U_mbre_ll_a's work was effecting Alucemet in a nightmarish way that she had hoped wouldn't happen while she was still around the city. She cursed silently. She looked forward, seeing a metal door in front of her labeled _'Records'. _The door opened at her presence and she entered.   


Inside, she found a lone massive computer that filled up the whole room. The door closed, she locked it when she overrides the security system mechanism next to the door. She turned around and faced the grand piece of machinery; slightly smiling, she turned on the computer.   


The screen glowed white, a red upside down triangle appeared in the center and spun in a counter clockwise fashion; creating the all too familiar _U_mbre_ll_a logo. "Come on...." she said to the computer impatiently, ".... hurry up!"   


The main menu appeared and icons filled the screen. She brushed back her bangs and stared at the screen; the Login Window appeared. She looked around, and saw a scrap of paper next to the keyboard and read it. "Hmmm....." she hummed quietly and started to type in the Login Name.   


_Login: **ENEBEL**_

_Password: ********_   


The screen switched to a complete records window: 

_›Chimera Specimen Lab Report_

_›Experiment Log_

_›Specimen's Log_   


Kat selects _Chimera Specimen Lab Report_, making a new window pop up. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**_U_****mbre_ll_a Inc. B.O.W. Records for**   
**_U_mbre_ll_a Alucemet Branch**   
**UMB-92592**   


_Experiment Subject File MA5616-09H_   


»Experiment File Contents« 

¤ ENWC- Virus Overview ¤

The ENWC-Virus, short for Eric Nebel Wildcard Virus, was created approximately three years before the incidents at Spencer Mansion, Raccoon City, Rockfort Island, Antarctica, and Sheena Island. It was developed by Doctor Eric Nebel at the Umbrella Alucemet Branch in the United States. It was involved in a risk taking experiment: injecting a potentially non-reactant substance into a human guinea pig. Of course, nobody in their right mind would willingly be subjected to such a harmful chemical, but Umbrella has many ways of encouraging people to act in the lesser thought. 

In a way, the ENWC-Virus Experiment is to be treated like Alexia Ashford's T-Veronica Virus. Therefore, it was injected into the human specimen; the subject was frozen soon after to keep the Virus in a state of cryogenic preservation to fully infuse itself with the subject's DNA. It is estimated that the effects may lie dormant when the specimen is released from the suspended animation. It is unknown whether or not the effects will show automatically as soon as the specimen is released to live his life as normally as he can. 

Since the specimen is to be locked away in suspended animation in Nebel's lab; extra cautions and preliminary preparations are to be taken into deep consideration. The age of the specimen is seventeen years, the project is to run for potentially seven years; releasing the specimen at the age of twenty four is expected. Because of the freezing process, the specimen will still appear to be the same age he was when he was frozen. 

¤ Effects of the ENWC-Virus ¤

The ENWC-Virus is a superior alternative to William Birkin's G-Virus and a successor to Alexia Ashford's T-Veronica Virus. The effects are as follows: 

Complete restructuring of the specimen's genetic code, allowing various mutations that would normally take thousands of years for a normal human generation to achieve. 

Most of these mutations are not normal, however. As Birkin's G-Virus had shown, the mutations are extremely unstable; causing Birkin himself, by injecting himself with the G-Virus right after the Umbrella special forces team led by Hunk had shot him and retrieved the samples of the Virus, to mutate at an unprecedented rate. 

Eric Nebel had also done so with his ENWC-Virus, but was immediately destroyed at the hands of Alucemet Police Department's S.T.A.R.S. branch; however, his legacy had lived on in the form of the specimen which was in the containment capsule in the laboratories deep within the heart of the city's underground research facility. 

Increased physical strength. 

Other undocumented enhancements. 

  
¤ The Specimen ¤

This is the record of the human that was chosen to be the carrier of the ENWC-Virus. His parents were forced into releasing him into our hands by Umbrella "negotiators". The parents are still alive but they are now forced to work in the deepest parts of the lab, only being able to see their son whenever he is checked on each year.   


Tyrant type: WC-001 

Subject Name: Mike Arevir   
Sex: Male   
Biological Age when started: 16   
Biological Age when released: 24   
Height when Begun: 5' 5"   
Height when Ended: 5' 8"   
Weight: 178 lbs.   
Hair when started: Black   
Hair when ended: Silver   
Eyes when began: Dark Brown   
Eyes when finished: Dark Red   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"What?" she gasped in disbelief, "24 years old? He didn't look a day over seventeen...." 


	20. Chapter 20: One Objective Completed

**_-Chapter 20-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was the one to wake up first, finding himself on the shower floor, the water still raining on his body. He rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling through his crimson perspective. He felt the thick protective skin on his groin reconfigure itself, feeling a slight pinch as the skin fragments refabricated themselves to encase his organ.   


_What am I becoming...? _He said silently to himself, _Why is this happening to me? What am I really? Who am I?_   


He closed his eyes, feeling internal fire spark up again.   


_Not now..... I don't want to be this horrible thing I am becoming. I am only causing nothing but pain, not beneficial things..... I have become a monster..... Doomed to live my artificial life in the shadows, killing the innocent...._   


He glanced at the girl and caressed her body softly and affectionately. He reached up to the shower control and attempted to shut off the water. After a few attempts that only left him to be more enraged at his new body, he finally managed to shut the water off. He stood up, and left the locker room; stalking through the campus towards the office. 

He stared at the hard concrete stucco wall for a second, and thrust his clawed left hand into the wall, then his right, scaled the wall without too much effort; walked across the roof and dropped himself off of the roof when he reached the end, landing by the flag pole and left the campus while being lead towards a point he did not even think about. He looked around while he walked at a steady and reasonable speed, glancing at the destruction that had happened only in mere hours or maybe even days.   


¤ ¤ ¤

Back in the Tnadiug building, Razor met up with the blond young man he met in the lobby. "So is your name anyway?" he asks. 

The blond young man introduced himself, "I am Grant Reklaw. A rookie of the Alucemet Police Department's S.T.A.R.S. team." he tapped the rocket launcher that he was leaning on, sighing deeply, "I was sent into this complex along with my team mates who had disappeared sometime after we infiltrated the facility below the grounds we are currently standing on. I'm sure you have already seen that man in the trench coat somewhere around here..."   


"Yeah, I have."   


"He's been stalking me for a while around this building, I know it."   


"Then why didn't you destroy him with that rocket launcher."   


"I don't know..."   


_Dumbass_, Razor thought to himself.   


"Anyway, I don't see your friend with you."   


"She uh... ran off."   


"She better have something to defend herself with."   


"She does. Anyway, my name is Razor Osaka; I was a student at AHS before the zombies appeared."   


"Good to meet you, Razor. Well, I'll be going off..." he turned around and walked away.   


¤ ¤ ¤

"Hmm...." Kat mumbled something under her breath; then accessed the next file, _Specimen's Log, _after reading the _Experiment Log _which just had the progress of the Chimera Project. The _Specimen's Log_ was Mike's journal that was secretly being transmitted over _U_mbre_ll_a's databases from his home's computer, tracking his progress in a way that he did not know.   


---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_May 4, 2005-_

_I... feel like I am different somehow. My body feels weak, my mind aches with a feeling of lost times, I can't explain it, it's like.... I missed years of my life but I could've sworn I was asleep for only a day. But, why am I feeling different...? I feel that something is not quite right._

_On top of that, my hair color changed from a raven black to a silver color. The irises of my eyes are a deep crimson with a reptilian pupil in each. My height has been increased as well; I used to be 5'5", but now I'm 5' 8". I'm terrified of this, what **did** happen while I was asleep?_   


_May 10, 2005-_

_Today's school day was odd, I felt as though everything was different. I couldn't find anybody familiar to me; it was like.... a rotten prank was being pulled on me. Everyone there just gave me these odd looks when they saw me walk up to them. I guess my silver hair and crimson eyes isn't an acceptable thing here in Alucemet..._   


_May 12, 2005-_

_I met a girl today; she's very nice and mature. She does not seem at all effected by my appearance, she seems to understand me._   


_May 20, 2005-_

_I've been plagued by nightmares for a few days now, the same one over and over again... like a broken record that repeats itself on the worst sounding spot. In the nightmare, I am in a laboratory like place, surrounded by various machinery and thousands of people in white coats are just gazing at me, seemingly for hours on end. I see my parents there too... they have solemn expressions on their faces, almost full of sadness._

_I look around to see the position where I am, but I find that I am in a giant cultivation tank, submerged in a pale green liquid. I look down to find that I am only clothed in a black, tight fitting, outfit that is covering my whole body. Pipes and tubes are driven into my arms, pumping purple and crimson colored liquids into me. I reach out to my parents but they are quickly ushered out of the room. I don't see them in the room anymore; the chemicals are still being pumped into me, then an overwhelming feeling of tiredness._   


_May 30, 2005-_

_I feel like I've been hit by a car. My head hurts like Hell, and my skin is all cold and clammy. I don't feel very well at all. I can't believe what I did; I killed all of my pets in a cold rage that just sparked up for no reason._

_It's hard to write now...._

_I lose concentration after awhile...._

_I'm surprised I can even write this far..._

_I see things..._

_i'm scared..._

_HeLp Me SoMeOnE...._   
_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey wait!" Kat said aloud, "This last one was written five days after he died.... He...."   


"Kat!" she heard Vash's voice behind her as she shut off the computer.   


"Vash?"   


"Where's Razor?"   


"I don't know, let's split up and find him."   


"Yeah." he ran back out of the room.   


"Now," she said to herself, "Where is the Virus....?" She turned her attention back to the computer, exiting the windows and entering a lab search screen, she types in _'Eric Nebel's projects'_   


Surprisingly, she got a dead on match, bringing up a screen with the list of Nebel's labs deep below the building; showing the pin point location of the _Chimera Project_. She memorized it, copied all the files on a floppy disk, and ran out of the room towards the elevator leading to the Underground Laboratory. 


	21. Chapter 21: Danger In Tnadiug

**_-Chapter 21-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Kat!" Razor said as Kat entered his view. "Razor…" she replied in a barely audible voice.   
  


"Where are you going?"   
  


"Down to the Umbrella Labs to fulfill my mission."   
  


"Can I go, too?" he asked with anxiousness in his voice, "I wanna find out what Tnadiug has been hiding from the people!" he held his arm out, bent and with a fist, "Let's do it!"   
  


"You don't have to do that, Razor." She turned her head away from him, "I don't want you to be involved with this! This is my mission…. Other people outside of the rival corporation of Umbrella cannot be involved in this dark business!"   
  


"Too late Kat!" he said in a lighthearted tone, "I've been involved in this ever since Mike died! I can't stop now! This is the only thing I feel that I can do!" he narrowed his eyes, "If we can escape with our lives from this insane place, I… I don't know what I'll do, but I'll do my best until then!"   


"Just… don't throw away your life for me!"   


"Yeah." he pulled back the hammer of the handgun in his hand, "We have to escape! Let's go, Kat!"   


She ran towards the lobby, he followed.   


¤ ¤ ¤

"Agh!" Vash growled under his breath as three zombies in lab coats approached him from each side, "Get the hell away!" He waved his fist in the direction of the mindless corpses, looking around for another emergency axe or anything. His back hit the wall behind him and felt it give way, reducing him to trying to keep his balance with one foot over the center garden, he cried out in surprise.   


_Damn_, he thought to himself, _Where the hell is an axe or rope when I need it?!_   


The zombies steadily moved closer, he looked back, and saw a pond below, _What luck!_ He thought enthusiastically then grinned at the zombies, "See ya!" he jumped back towards the pond, plummeting feet first. He landed on the branches of a tree, which snapped under the sudden weight; and landed in the water, finding that it was a twenty foot deep, twenty foot wide pool with various pond plants and the sound of frogs.   


He looked around, finding that he is in the dead center of the pool; also feeling the slight current of passing aquatic animals. _Just the fis_h, he assured himself, it's_ just the fish_. He felt a slight nudging on his legs, something like a vine or octopus tentacle.   


Looking down in the crystal clear water, he saw the dual eyes of a giant octopus. He managed to hold back a frantic cry, knowing that a sound of a scream might entice the octopi to resume its intended hunger driven feeling of him. _Damn_, he thought to himself, _going against that Licker and those zombies are all right but this sucks! I'd rather be up there with those zombies or that man in the trench coat that be in here! _He slowly inched his way towards the edge, careful to not cause any disturbances in the water.   


After five minutes, he managed to reach the edge. He grasped the ledge with both hands and started to pull himself up the ledge which was three feet above him. His splashing of getting out of the pool excited the octopus enough to send one of its tentacles up at his ankle when he managed to get out.   


With pretty remarkable strength, the tentacle managed to lift him high in the air, a good ten feet above the pool. It started to wave the tendril with his ankle, leaving his body to dangle like an upside down rag doll. It swung around for a few more repetitions and launched him at a first floor window. His body met the glass, breaking the whole pane, and landed on his right side in the lobby. "Ugh..." he groaned as he came to rest in front of the elevators, bloody but still alive.   


He looked towards the main lobby door, seeing a tall and muscular figure approach the glass at a brisk pace. It stopped just short of doors; its purely crimson eyes seemed to glow in the late afternoon sun, like if it was peering into his soul with murderous ambition. "R-Razor! Kat! Anybody! Is anybody around?!" he called out at the top of his lungs for anyone to hear, "Get over here!" He scrambled to his feet, facing the thing outside with an idea of its desires.   


¤ ¤ ¤

Vash's calls echoed through the hall, filling Razor and Kat's ears, followed by the sound of another person yelling and gunshots.   


"What?!" Razor called out suddenly   


"It's Vash." Kat said   


"And that other guy I met who helped tend to any wound you had from the man in the trench coat.... Grant Reklaw was his name." Chris and Claire dashed past them in response to the noise. "C'mon, let's go help him!" He ran off, following the Redfield siblings.   


"No...." she said with a small note of fear, following Razor to the lobby. 


	22. Chapter 22: Encounter in the Lobby

**_-Chapter 22-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Why won't this damn thing fall!?" Grant said to himself while firing a shotgun at the monster approaching him, a few more gun shots filled the room, and he noticed two other people firing at the monster from a distance. One firing a handgun, and the other firing a heavy assault rifle; then noticed that the monster barely even noticed the pain that would've stopped an ordinary being but was bleeding lightly, its blood was a deep amethyst and crimson color. _Damn_, he thinks to himself, _I wish I didn't waste my rockets on those other monsters!_   


"Grant!" Razor called out, "Keep firing!"   


"NO! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Kat screamed out, "Firing will enrage him even more!"   


"Then how the hell do you suggest we take it down!"   


Gunshots still rung through the lobby, she noticed that Mike's head was different than it was when he was at the school some hours ago. His head had been changed into a gorilla/ reptilian like skull, his brain was exposed, a thin membrane was the only thing protecting the tissue from the outside world, his eyes had been sunken deep into his eye sockets, his teeth were a little longer, his lower jaw was exposed to the air, being supported by exposed facial muscle, his nose was visually non existent only known by two thin slits. "Oh my god..." She narrowed her eyes and took out a small grenade shaped like a lipstick tube and hurled it at him.   


Mike noticed the object and smacked it away toward the two other people firing at him, it detonated and sent out a pretty sizable shock wave; knock the two into the hallway behind them. He continued closer to the person in front of him, slightly feeling each slug hits his chest, stomach and legs with little pain at all. He let out a slight raspy and hoarse warning hiss at the meager human with the shotgun, to warn if the firing continued; death would be less instantaneous and more agonizing. The human before him seemed to get the idea of his warning and threw the weapon away, backing towards the wall with a look of insane fear in his eyes and face.   


Kat noticed the thing in the trench coat steadily approach Mike from behind, she took out a capsule filled with an amber colored liquid with a cloth sticking out of it, she took out a lighter and ignited the cloth, tossing it to the man in the trench coat. The capsule made contact with the man, shattered instantly, and sent fire to be spread all over his body; incinerating the trench coat. The man swayed for a second, fell to his knees, and landed face first onto the hard marble tile. His light brown skin turned a pale ashen color instantly; muscle seeping out from behind the flesh, his breathing was irregular.   


Mike loomed over Grant with dark intention.   


Grant sensed that he is going to strike, but he didn't know how. His concern was answered.   


He grabbed the human by thrusting one claw into the human's Kevlar vest, and lifted him high above the floor with his increased reach.   


Grant struggled to get himself free, only making matters worse for himself; he cried out in frustration.   


He narrowed his eyes at the vain attempts on the meager human's part to escape from his claws, and seemed to grin in an evil manner. He glanced into the human's eyes and thrust his other claw into the human's abdomen, pressed down and tore off the bottom torso with inhuman strength, he screeched in murderous glee as he saw the blood cascade from the upper body like a massive faucet. He withdrew his claw from out of the lifeless upper body, making it hit the ground with a sickening thud. He stared at his kill for a moment, and then glanced at Razor then to Kat. "**_KAT...._**" he growled, licking the blood off of his claws, walking steadily towards the stairs.   


Kat stumbled backwards, Razor catches her. "Kat!" he said, "We've got to get down into the labs!"   


"Yeah, I know." she replied, "One of us must act as a decoy.... Razor, get down into the labs and wait for me in Eric Nebel's lab..."   


"What? That's-"   


"Suicide...?" she interrupted, finishing his sentence, "I know there's a risk involved, but I need to distract it! Now go!"   


"But..."   


"Go, damn you!"   


"Okay... meet you down there." He ran towards the open elevator, helped Vash up; and then went into the elevator and into the depths of the lab. 


	23. Chapter 23: Mike and Kat

**_-Chapter 23-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Mike!" Kat screamed out, "Stop right there!" Surprisingly, he stopped in his tracks, showing a sorrowful expression on his mutated face. "**KAT........**" he lightly growled out with a tone of melancholy in his growl. She noticed that the man thing in the trench coat was lifting itself off of the ground, like Mike's form, but with thicker legs, a normal head and shorter claws; it approached him swiftly.   


He noticed the reflection in her eyes, and he glanced back; as a humanly reaction, he pushed her carefully away and turned around to face the other Tyrant.   


It dashed at him before he even had a chance to respond, shoving its claw into his stomach. He spat out some blood before he was struck again; and again for a few more times before he had a chance to think of a counter slash. Next thing he knew, the Tyrant was lifting him above its head and dropped him over the side onto a glass display conveniently setup to be used as a device of impaling. His body made contact with the glass; he landed stomach first, impaled by the sharp glass spikes. He choked up blood, and noticed that his vision was blurring.   


"No! Mike!" she screamed as she saw him impaled on the glass; his blood oozing over the glass, painting it amethyst and crimson. The Tyrant approached his body, grabbed his impaled head as if to taunt him with its accomplishment. He lifted his left arm from off of the glass and thrust it into the Tyrant's chest cavity, ripping off the ribcage and ripping open the stomach, spilling entrails onto the marble tile.   


He pushed himself off of the glass platform, feeling the glass spikes pass through and out of his body as he raised from the spikes. He staggered to his feet weakly, glanced at the body of the Tyrant. In his state of weakness, his diverse consciousness actually seemed to agree with each other for once; sending commands throughout his body to eat, to gain the nutrients and heal itself; he kneels down to the Tyrant, put one claw in its chest cavity, removined the still pumping heart. He licked his lips hungrily and bit into the pulsating muscle, staining his teeth and lips with green blood. He swallowed the heart after chewing on it; then went for the rest of the body muscle of the Tyrant.   


Almost immediately as soon as he finished the last bite of the Tyrant's corpse; devouring every muscle, skin tissue, and organ on the body of the monster, leaving nothing but the skeleton and the claws.   


Kat stood where he pushed her, opened mouthed, shocked that he had devoured the body tissues of the other thing like him in a matter of three minutes. She stared more as he stood up, making his whole body in her view.   


He stood and stared back at her, his emotions hidden behind his disgusting transformed face and blood filmed eyes; but he still maintained a portion of his former human self in his heart. He tried to smile at her, but his genes interfered. His whole body suddenly felt like it was set ablaze, this burning was different from the other ones he had before; this one seemed stronger than the last ones.   


His body started to steam from his internal body temperature rising to monumental levels. He slightly fell back; feeling as though he were punched in the stomach and chest by twin basketball sized wrecking balls. He felt his head become rounder in the front, creating an entirely alien form that he cannot identify, his eyes sunk deeper into their sockets; he felt his ribcage expand, he wailed in unearthly agony as he saw the ribs protrude from out of their place and out of his muscle and skin. The pale gray coloration to his skin darkened around his chest cavity, hardening into dark gray semi-scale structures.   


He staggered toward the staircase, heading toward her and with a reasonable speed for something in apparent pain, holding out a now grotesque, scabbed, and scaled clawed hand to help her up from the ground.   


Instinctively, she pointed her handgun at his now exposed black heart that was pumping vital blood into his body's various structures. He looked down at her weapon; his crimson eyes seemed to water as he realized that he could not get any sympathy from her, only death.   


Knowing this; he let out a roar of anger and lunged at her. She dodged him, seeing him crash claw first into the wall, driving his whole arm onto the structure. She backed away, aiming at his seemingly soft back, and fired the whole magazine into him.   


He cried out in pain as the bullets ripped through his body, painting the wall with his blood. He felt woozy, disoriented, and anguished; he withdrew his claw and turned around to face her, he narrowed his eyes at her. She reloaded and fired another magazine into him, this time into his chest. He staggered back off balance, and resumed his slow stalk towards her, already losing a small amount of blood. She reloaded again and fired another whole magazine into his chest, some piercing the heart. He cried out painfully and dropped to his knees, then collapsed before her. A puddle of blood formed under his body. She turned around and headed for the elevator. 


	24. Chapter 24: Ideals, changed by form

**_-Chapter 24-_**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Damn it! _Was the thought that went to Mike's brain as he lay sprawled out on the floor, face down in his own blood. **_Why do you seem so surprised....? _**The voice of his mutated subconscious said to him in his darkness, **_She wanted to kill you; there was no other desire within her but to kill you._**   


_What? What are you.... saying...?_   


**_Tell me, and I already know the answer... but tell me anyway, why do you keep following her...? Why do you insist on helping her? She never even really cared for you. She already knew that you will become what you are. She knew everything...._**   


_The only thing or even person I can trust is you. What do we do know?_   


**_Go after her, and disembowel her, make her suffer!_**   


_But..._   


**_What?_**   


_I don't.... think its right...._   


**_You shouldn't care. We're not even human anymore...._**   


He snapped open his eyes and lifted himself off of the ground. He heard an inhuman growl escape from his throat, a growl of anguish of him being aware of what he was becoming now and of anger towards Kat and her involvement of his death. If he had never met her, he would still be human.... he would still be a student, training his own abilities so that he can have a career based on his talent as an artist.   


But no, she had to come to Alucemet, she had to approach him, _she _had to know that he would die soon.   


He looked up and glared angrily at the corpse of the Tyrant he had killed, then the elevator, which he knew that _she _had taken down further into this human made death trap. He heard the agonized and mindless moans of the lower creatures, the zombies, and shuddered to think that he had once been one of them.   


When he glared at the elevator, his thoughts started to piece together slowly like a thousand piece puzzle and he suddenly remembered pieces of his memory that he had been missing since his reawakening, everything that Kat had done to him. His encounter with the black vehicle in front of the school was her doing, and because of that violent shock of death was what has triggered his unusual growth, his grotesque mutation was all her fault as well.   


He almost had his hands on her, almost tore her to pieces; but she slipped away from him once again because his humanity, though miniscule, had overcome him with the desire to be with her. Now, as he thought about her, he felt that cold and dark rage forming within his body again. He darted up to his feet and charged the elevator doors.   


¤ ¤ ¤

  


"_U_mbre_ll_a Headquarters, please come in!" Kat said into her pocket radio, "This is Kat, answer me!" She waited for a reply, "Damnit, headquarters! Respond!"   


She heard heavy static come from her radio, then a voice. "Kat..... th...... bre_ll_a..... what.... atus....?"   


"Damn piece of crap.... My status is that I have gained access to the lower labs in the Trading lab, encountered the _ENWC- Chimera _numerous times, and it shows no signs on dying. It has already eliminated the whole student population of the high school, a Latecomer Police Department _S.T.A.R.S._ member and the _Mr. X_ Tyrant. It seems to grow based on its eating habits. Humans have already become zombies. That is all, I have been able to file the reports on the monster, but I have not been able to gather a sample yet. I plan on recovering a sample when I find a way to kill it. Over and out." she sighed, and eyed the handgun in her hand. "Mike..... Please, wait for me...."   


¤ ¤ ¤

Lured by the overwhelming smell of her which now flared through his nostrils, he ripped open the door to the elevator and peered down the elevator shaft, spotting the small elevator cabin slowly descending down towards the bottom. He let out an inhuman screech that echoed through the shaft and lunged down to the cabin.   


His clawed feet made contact with the rigid metal of the box containing his intended kill and ripped slightly into the surface. His vision became an even more fiery crimson as his body unleashed a mutated adrenaline into his system, filling him with cold animalistic fury. He thrust his right claw into the roof of the box and he reached for _her_, he felt a slight nudge on his hand, then a kick. 


	25. Chapter 25: A Turn For the Worse

**_Chapter 25_**

****

****

****

****

****

"I should've known something like this would happen!" Vash said; his voice was hoarse with exhaustion; he was in a hallway talking to Razor "It's already happened in many other places around the world. Japan, North America, Europe, Africa, even Antarctica of all places. No place is safe from _Umbre__lla's wrath. It has become a priority of S.T.A.R.S. over the years at the request of members Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Leon Scott Kennedy, and Claire Redfield to suppress any threat of any potential viral outbreaks to become so bad that the place infected would be decimated." _

"What?" Razor said in astonishment, "You knew about these things? But…" 

"Yes, I am a member of Alucemet's S.T.A.R.S. unit!" 

"Another undercover person…." he said under his breath, "Am I not the only person around here that is a normal citizen?"

"I heard that, Razor." he sighed, "But what do you mean by that I am 'another undercover person'?" 

"Oh… you are not the only one who came here to act as normal people."

"Who is then?"

"Kat."  
  


"What? Who is she with?"

"_Umbre__lla."_

"Dammit!"

"What?"

"I knew she looked familiar!"

"What are you talking about?"  
  


"In my files from S.T.A.R.S., I read that an agent from _Umbre__lla was going to be sent to Alucemet to observe an experimental subject that __Umbre__lla had released into the field."_

"And that subject was Mike."

"Yes, and she knew what was going to happen."

"Damn… well, I'm going to see if I can find any way out of here."

"Before you go, take this." he reached into his pocket and took out a small two way radio, "Here's a radio. This way we can keep in touch if anything happens."

"Yeah." he took the radio and shoved it into his own pocket before he ran out

"Why did I leave my gun at home today?" he looked around and headed down the hallway to the labs, "It's too quiet…" He tried a door labeled _Security and managed to open it. "There's gotta be a weapon here." _

A body of a dead security guard came into his view; in his holster was a Colt Python. "Aha!" he kneeled and took the gun, "Now do you have any rounds…?" 

*                                  *                                  *

Razor walked down another hallway, "Now where's this Nebel guy's lab…?" he said aloud, but stopped as the faint _click of the hammer of a handgun sounded in his ears._

"Don't you know?" the voice a young woman said, "Eric is dead. He was taken down by that S.T.A.R.S. unit. Identify yourself."

"Razor… Razor Osaka." He turned around slightly, "Don't shoot. I'm just a civilian."

The woman was in her late twenties, "Civilians aren't allowed down here, why are you here."

"I was chased down here by a monster! Is that a good enough excuse?"

"Why didn't you defend yourself? These monsters are not immortal; they can die just as we can. You would be able to kill whatever tries to attack you."

"But this one is different."

"Oh really…. How so…?"

"Well…. I can't explain it totally…. But…."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Somewhere in the lobby."

The sound of a roar filled their ears. "What was that?"  
  


"That's what I told you about! It's in the…. Elevator shaft!"

*                                  *                                  *

Mike had never been so infuriated in his life; not only was it bad enough that he was becoming an inhuman monster even more by every passing hour, what made the whole thing worse was that the very human who he had trusted in life had actually anticipated his death and now did not want to pay the price for her actions. 

"**KAT!!!" he roared, "****DON'T…. RUN!!!! I WANT TO HOLD….. YOU IN…… MY ARMS… _FOREVER!!!!" He did not know why that phrase came out but he just took a wild guess that it was due to his mind going wild and was starting to form phrases inadvertently as a last sudden outcry of his human side's emotional status. He shook his human thoughts from his head and focused on Kat, thrusting his claw into the cab again. _**

He heard a gun shot and was hit in the center of his claw; he felt his blood slowly trickle out of the bullet hole. He growled in anger, his body became hot with rage. 

_BITCH! _

He thrust his other claw into the cabin and tore it open

_BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH!!!!!!_

He peered down into the small compartment and noticed that Kat was crouched in a corner, aiming her gun right at his head. He reached down and she lowered her body to the ground even more, still aiming at him. 

"Fuck off!" she screamed at him and pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet; the projectile missed its intended target and instead drove itself into his shoulder. She looked at his face; he now had a small head that looked to be made out of bone without any skin on it, mounted on a huge and fleshy neck. The face of him was nothing but the large grin of a skull, with red eyes and rows upon rows of razor-like teeth. 

She pulled the trigger rapidly, sending a horde of bullets into his body; he screamed out in high-pitched agony. He sent a claw down to her while she was reloading; trapping her in his massive claw, pinning her arms to her sides. She felt small razors pinch her skin as he held her, then felt a small wet protrusion from his claw lap the blood that was now oozing out of her wounds; then she felt some worm-like thing explore her body and rest itself within her depths between her legs. 

She screamed in disgust, managed to free her arms and shot him again, emptying the handgun once again into his body; his chest, stomach, shoulders, legs and head became filled with bullets, he wailed once again and let go of her; dropping her into the elevator. 

She landed on her stomach and groaned in pain before she fell unconscious. He weakly grabbed a hold of the side of the elevator shaft, his blood gushed from his wounds; he heard himself breathing hard while his vision became blurred, filled with faint red, watching the elevator descend into the depths of wherever he was.


	26. CHapter 26: Pursuit

**Chapter 26**

He let go of the side of the elevator shaft and dropped into the depths of darkness that the vertical tunnel provided, right now he didn't care whether or not he was killed again by Kat or anybody else, he just wanted to fulfill the newfound desire to kill her. He wanted to gut her and bury his mouth in her warm flesh. He almost reached the bottom when he let out an inhuman roar of bloodlust and anger, noticing that the figure of Kat was starting to move. He landed right on top of the elevator car and crashed through its roof as she ran out. 

He saw her stop, stare at him, and then empty two more rounds into his body which he now didn't even feel enter his body. He threw himself at her, still wanting her but for different reasons. 

She ran and he pursued.

Strangely enough, racial memories of the hunt from a life as a lower life form of early pre-primate existence began to rush at him- memories that not only surged through his brain but also through his veins as well- gave him an advantage. He felt that he would take her down. It was only a matter of time.

She was fast, this human, but he found that every living being he had chased before entering the strange building were always fast when propelled by terror and survival instinct, fast for a while but not forever. And in their fear, the hunted were never close to being as cunning as the hunter. Experience assured him of that.

He wished that he had rested and let his wounds heal, for they started to actually delay his pursuit. But his own mutated adrenaline level was so high that he had partially blocked out the pain in his wounded and probably grotesquely damaged legs, ankles, and feet; temporarily the pain did not register for a while.

The prey fled further down the strange white metal tunnel, though nothing in that direction offered the smallest hope of sanctuary. Between them and the intertwining tunnels that sometimes came into view, the land had become home to many other strange beings beside himself, things that bit and slashed and even ate their own kind to stay alive. 

*                      *                      *

Having run only a few hundred yards through the hallways of the underground Umbrella lab, Kat was already gasping for breath. Her legs felt as though they were made of stone.

She was not out of shape; it was just that the constant fear of the thing that was chasing her that used to be such a non-aggressive person, the awful heat that was radiating from the air vents, and the wonder if any other of Umbrella's dirty little secrets were around the corner. All these things combined had taken a toll on her energy and added a gradual stress to her condition. 

She glanced back.

Mike was about ten yards behind her.

She looked straight ahead and pushed herself harder, really pumping her legs, putting everything she had into it, crashing through her wall of fear, only to have temporary relief. 

Up ahead was a low wall extending about fifteen yards to the left and equal length and beyond it was an open cavern with a natural river running through it. She didn't want to detour around it because she was afraid that she would lose ground to Mike. The wall was only knee high, and far as she could see it was neither too predictable to trip on nor too hard simply leap over, so she jumped over the wall, where she discovered that behind the wall was a semi-steep slope leading to the water. She landed in a thorny plant and it poked at her legs and snagged her pants and delayed her with such persistence that it seemed to be in leagues with him. Her racing heart began to pound harder, too hard, slamming against her breastbone. She got through the hedge and continued to run, increasing her pace again, gushing sweat, blinking the salty beads of liquid from her eyes before it blurred her vision, tasting it at the corner of her mouth. 

She kept pumping her legs, dashing across the cavern floor because there was nothing else she could do. She glanced back again. Mike was closer, about seven yards away from her now. 

After about five additional minutes of running, she glanced back a third time and let out an involuntary cry of despair. He was closer, five yards. That was when she tripped and fell.

The rock ended and gravel replaced it. Because she was not looking down and had not seen that the ground was going to change, she twisted her left ankle. She tried to stay up, tried to keep going, but the twist had destroyed her rhythm. The same ankle twisted again the very next time she put that foot down. "No!" she shouted and pitched to the left, rolled across a few weeds and stones. She wound up at the brink of a ditch about fifty feet across, thirty deep, with walls that sloped but only slightly. Even as she stopped rolling at the ditch, she took in the situation, saw what she must do, did it: She threw herself over the brink, rolling again, down the steep wall this time, desperately hoping that she'd miss the sharp rocks and other hazards. 

It was a bruising descent, and she hit the bottom with enough force to knock half of the wind out of her. Nevertheless, she scrambled to her feet, looked up, and saw Mike—or the thing that Mike had become—staring down at her from the top of the ditch wall. He was just thirty or thirty or thirty-five feet above her, but thirty vertical feet seemed more like distance than thirty horizontally measured feet; it was as if she were standing on a city street with him peering down at her from a third story window. His hesitation had gained her some time; yet it also left her to realize that he, in his hesitation, made him look as though he was a small child looking down at a group of kids the same age as he, trying to decide whether or not he should jump down to gain their trust of him or an initiation of some sort. 

Turning right, she ran along a flat bed of the ditch, favoring her twisted ankle. She did not know where the ditch would lead her. But she stayed on the move, something that would save her, something…

Something.

Anything.

What she needed was a miracle. She expected Mike to plunge down the wall of the gulch when she began to run, but he did not. Instead, he stayed up there at the edge of the channel, running alongside the brink, looking down at her, matching her progress step for step. She supposed he was looking for an advantage of his own.


	27. Chapter 27: Death of a Scientist

**Chapter 27**

"What do you mean that Eric Nebel is dead?" Razor asked the female scientist as they sat in an abandoned personnel relaxation room in the underground lab, drinking soda and trying to piece together the events that had unfolded over the past week. She nodded, "Yes," she replied, "He was killed, by that S.T.A.R.S. team that the police department sent three days ago. 

"Why did they kill him, Sarah?"

"For his research on the chemical that he was developing in the lower labs…."

"How did they…?"

"… Know about his work?"

"Yeah."

"They sent someone from the precinct to act as a scientist here and shadow Eric for years. When the undercover cop called the S.T.A.R.S. team in… they shot him down right on spot in front of me in his lab."

"Do you know of the project they were working on that involved a young man named Mike Arevir as the test specimen?"

"Oh yeah, you mean the Chimera project?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"How did you know about that?"

"Mike was my friend that Dr. Nebel's experiment ruined his life."

"The B.O.W. wasn't supposed to become attached to living…."

He narrowed his eyes, "What did you just say?!!"

"The B.O.W. wasn't supposed to gain affection towards any other people or even himself for that matter. Unfortunate, too… he was so handsome…"

"Did he know about anything that was done to him prior to his death?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"Damn it, bitch!!! Don't you have any idea what you bastards have done?!!! By killing my friend or the B.O.W. as you call him, you have released a creature into the city that will stop at nothing to kill all living beings around it!!!!"

She gasped in shock, "I… I had no idea that Eric's experiment would lead to that…. Then that must mean… OH NO!!!!" She darted to her feet suddenly then ran out of the room.

"What the fuck?" he ran out and followed her, not taking too much time to catch up to her "Why did you run out all of a sudden?"

"I remembered that Eric injected himself with that stuff he put into your friend!"

"So now there are two of these damn monsters to take care of?"

"Not unless there's an indestructible lock on the containment capsule that the leading scientists placed Eric's body in."

"Why would they put him in there?"

"They might have expected that Eric was going to do research on himself or something like that." She ducked into a doorway and entered a room, he followed her. The inside of the room was dark but illuminated by the light from inside of specimen tubes that contained various monstrosities: a human-sized plant with a bulb about as big as his upper body, what appeared to be a skinless humans with no eyes and exposed brains, and some large things that looked like scaled gorillas. 

"What the hell are these things?!" 

"Early experiments that are just lying dormant until the time for awakening. Here we have an Ivy, a Licker, and a Hunter."

They stopped at a large tube with some kind of creature that partially resembled a heavily built man but with much larger muscles on arms and legs. He estimated in his mind that the creature was about nine feet tall and it looked as though it might be able to rip the beast that was his friend limb from limb. "Damn…" was the only thing he could say. 

"No, he couldn't Trans-mutate this fast!" she screamed

"You didn't know about this?"

"No…" 

He looked up to its eyes and stepped back when it opened them, Shit!!! He yelled in his thoughts, This is just too fucked up now!!! 

The thing inside the capsule pounded one clawed fist through the glass and stepped out, stopping in front of Sarah. It lowered its head and expanded its chest as if it were giving them an opportunity to admire it. Its flesh was mottled brown-gray-green-black, with lighter patches that almost resembled human skin, though it was mostly pebbled like elephant hide and scaled in some places. The head was pear shaped, set at a slant on a thick muscular neck, with the round end at the top and the slimmer end at the bottom of the face. The entire narrow end of the head was composed of a snout-like protrusion and jaws. When it opened its mouth to hiss, the pointed teeth within were shark-like in their sharpness and amount. The darting tongue was dark, quick and utterly inhuman. Its entire face was lumpy; in addition to a pair of hornlike knobs on the forehead, there were odd outward curves and inwards curves that served no purpose, plus tumorous knots and bone or other tissue. On its brow and radiating downward from its cataract whitened eyes, throbbing arteries and swollen veins shone just beneath the skin.

Sarah was frozen in awe and terror while Razor just kept backing away from the huge man-thing by the passing second. "Uh, Sarah…?" he said with fear in his voice, "Move… your… ass… NOW!!!" 

"I… I can't move....!!!!" she screamed in terror, "I'm too scared!!!" She glanced back at him, "Go!!!" 

As she turned her attention back to the monstrosity standing before her, it moved so fast everything seemed to be in slow motion for Razor. Slender and equipped with a handgun, Sarah would've had an easier chance of surviving a fight with a regular man with tendencies to rape or mug her on the street, but the monster was of course not an ordinary man or even quite a man at all. And the young woman's shock at her attacker's appearance was a grave disadvantage, leaving her paralyzed. It slammed into its prey and drove all five talons on its left hand into the girl's belly, extremely deep. At the same time, seizing its prey's throat with its other hand, it destroyed the girl's windpipe, ripping out the voice box and vocal cords, ensuring silence from her. Blood spurted from several arteries and death glazed her eyes even before it tore open her belly. Steaming internal organs cascaded onto the hard tile floor, and the dead girl collapsed into her own entrails. 

As Razor saw the thing descend to Sarah's body to consume its prey, he saw his chance for escape and took it, running out of the room to find either Kat or Vash, wherever they might have been.


	28. Chapter 28: Dead?

**Chapter 28**

Razor ran out of the room, ran down the hallway, and pressed his back against the cold metallic wall; breathing hard and trying to sort things out. "GOD DAMN IT!!!!" he yelled out in frustration and shock, inadvertently kicking the wall, "I can't believe that this crap can be happening to me. Here I am, fifteen years old, and I am expected to survive against such hellish creatures? This is just too fucked up to believe, I can't refuse to live!!!" He heard something coming at him from his right side, not the sound of bare clawed feet or footfalls from a rotting corpse but the sound of carefully placed footfalls from boots. 

"Vash..?" he said in more of a whisper than a normal voice and started to move towards the source of the sound but froze in his tracks, "Wait… what if it's that trench coat wearing pale guy?" He searched around for something to defend himself with besides using the gun he had in his jacket pocket, didn't see anything that would cause any serious damage to a normal person, but grabbed a fallen pipe instead. "This should do…" 

Without even seeing who it was, he threw himself at whatever approached him, swung hard, and heard the figure let out a sharp agonized grunt and fall to the ground. He glanced down at the figure, "Aw crap!!!" 

*                                  *                                  *

Kat limp-ran along the bottom of the ditch, finding that she was becoming slower by each passing moment. Mike was still stalking on the top of the ditch wall, following her every move, anticipating her failure. 

"No!" she yelled out as she fell again onto her knees. She sensed that Mike had stopped and was still looking down at her; she glanced back slightly and saw him looming over her from the top of the cliff, licking his chomps hungrily. "No…" she repeated, even more afraid for her life than she had been ever since she was set in Alucemet's nightmarish reality; tears began to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry…" 

She closed her eyes and waited for him to pounce, but strangely enough, he didn't. She glanced up, expecting to see him looking at her but he wasn't. She slowly began to stand up but stopped when she heard an angered and shocked roar above her. She saw him go into view, but not to look at her; he was locked in a grapple with something bigger than him. She couldn't see what he was fighting, but it seemed to overpower him and was overcoming him by each passing second. 

Mike let out a pain filled growl as the monster that towered over his 6'11" with its nine foot tall height pierced his ribcage with its massive claw. He tried to fight back by slashing it but to no avail. Every time he slashed, it spread its claws farther apart, causing more pain and separation between each of his ribs and heart; his lungs were also pierced and were failing fast. He began to choke up fountains of blood. 

His vision became fuzzy as he felt his "life" fade away and the claw withdraw from his body. He fell backwards, down the cliff on which he stood, and onto the soft dirt on the bottom. 

Kat only watched in horror as Mike's body plummeted down into the ditch and landed right beside her, head first. She just stared at his lifeless body as if she were amazed and scared that there was something stronger than him. "Mike…?" she said quietly, leaning closer to his still body, keeping her handgun ready in case if he got back up. She placed her hand on his back, finding it to be cold; no signs of life could be felt… no pulse, no respiration. She closed her eyes, "Finally, Mike… you are at peace." She said in remorse, "Rest in peace…." 

She glanced upwards and saw that the monster was gone. She sighed, glanced around, and noticed a slope in the distance. She headed towards it but looked back at Mike's body, "I'm sorry it had to turn out like this…"


	29. Chapter 29: The True Self (Beneath the D...

**Chapter 29**

Mike's body to stir; slowly at first, but then violently, the muscles of his lifeless body unnaturally rippled and convulsed, tears formed in the highly defined muscle structure of his back. A small growl emerged from inside his body; claws emerged from the back and ripped open the skin, setting itself free from the small confines of its protective exoskeleton like skin. It jerked its head out of the darkness and into the damp cave air. It opened and closed its jaws, letting the air hit the sensitive flesh. 

It blinked its human sized eyes and closed them, inhaling and exhaling repeatedly. It pulled the rest of its body out of the armor hide and turned towards its confinement. It was free of the cramped space of its former body, yet it was felt with the urge to eat. It arched its back and let out a roar of relief, it was relieved to be free and out of its now useless armor casing. 

It crouched and began to sort out things; there was a bigger monster than it, there was that human female prey to attend to, and there were those other humans… it couldn't remember what their names were but names didn't matter to it anymore. Names were just things that humans labeled so that they could feel secure as it had learned from its existence as one of the lower beings of life. 

The brown haired prey couldn't have gone too far, it was only a matter of time until it caught up with her…. Then it would get her back. It looked over at its cast off skin and started to eat it.

*                                              *                                              *

"Vash?" Razor said anxiously and with concern over his friend's body, "Are you alright?" he shook his body, "Hey c'mon! Get up!" 

Vash groaned painfully, "Ugh… Damn…" he said, "What the fuck… hit me?" 

"Eh… heh, heh… Sorry!"

"You were the one who got me?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Idiot…" he sat up, rubbing his head, "… Look before you strike next time, will ya?"

"Damn it, I said I'm sorry!"

"Sometimes that isn't good enough… So did you find Kat?"

He shook his head, "No… but I did meet up with a scientist… but she won't be joining us."

"Why not?"

"She was killed by one of those things."

"Damn…"

"And… there is another one of those big monsters around like Mike."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah… Eric Nebel."

"Fuck!" he started to get up, "We've gotta get outta here before we die!" 

"No shit…"

"C'mon. Are you gonna fuck around, or are you gonna try and find some way to escape?"

"What do you think…?"

"I thought you would've said that…."

"Heh…" 

"So what is it, Razor? Gonna stay here and get Kat or get the hell out now?"

"Damn it…"

*                                  *                                  *

Kat had reached the top of the wide and deep ditch after a half hour of limping for what seemed to be a mile but was in actuality about thirty yards. The illusion of a greater distance resulted from the agonizing pain in her ankle that was actually easing but only slowly.

She stood on the top of the ditch and stared down at Mike's body; then gasped. A creature about the size of him before the changes with pitch black skin with crimson patches emerged from his body. The creature's head was shaped like a normal human's but had a bigger mouth with razor sharp teeth, twin crests protruding from the sides of its head. It had small but tight, powerful muscles on its arms, chest, stomach, and back; its upper leg muscles were well defined for a creature adept to running at fast speeds and jumping at high distances. It had a small and useless tail; its fingers were tipped with five inch long talons as were its feet which had two foretoes and a third toe in the back. It seemed to prefer bending its back forward in a hunch. She watched in curiosity as it began to eat its old skin, watched as it devoured each muscle and piece of skin. 

She made a sharp sound as she watched, and gasped in shock as it looked up at her. It seemed to screech as it identified her, finished its meal, and rose to jump right at her. She ran as it reached the top, heading for the labs. She saw it shake its head and start to chase her once more. 

It made a strange inhuman sound: a thin, shrill cry— half whisper, half shriek. 

She ran even harder, feeling as though her ankle was going to break but she didn't care... she had to live. They approached the labs and she hopped the wall, glad when only her feet made contact with the metal floor, and continued to dash; she had to lose him somehow. 


	30. Chapter 30: We have to get out of here!

**Chapter 30**

She saw two figures in her path and recognized them, "Razor!!!" she yelled out, happy to finally see a living being, "Vash!!!"

Razor turned his head towards her direction, "Kat?"

"No time to talk now, get into a room now!!!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later!! Now get into a room!!"

"Gotcha!" he jerked Vash's arm and tugged him into a room, Kat followed, "So what's happening now?"

"Mike's… faster….!" She said, gasping for breath, "We have to get out here now!"

"Yeah, but how?"

"Vash Relwof… you are a member of S.T.A.R.S., right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Umbrella sent me a file of the S.T.A.R.S. members in Alucemet… your name was in it."

"…."

"Forget about that now. You've got to radio for help, as do I… and we don't have much time to do so…"

"You believe that Umbrella will really help us?" he said sourly

"They should, they are my mode of transportation form the HQ to the city… so I guess I can get a helicopter for all of us."

"…." He thought for a moment, "Alright, I'll radio the APD… even though I doubt that I'll get any reply but what the hell…"

"If you don't get a reply then I could just radio Umbrella as I've said before."

Vash sighed and took out a radio, "This is Vash," he said into it, "Is anyone there who is still human and alive?!" Static emerged, "Damn it! C'mon someone… anyone…. respond!!!!" Still static. "Fuck!" he tossed the radio aside, it exploded into wires on impact with the ground, "No one… is left alive anywhere except us…." 

"I can still contact HQ!" she reminded him

"Yeah… but where's your radio?"

"It's inside my ear."

"Cool!" Razor yelled out, "Like in that game Stealth Tactical Action! The errrr… Codec!"

"Yeah, Razor…" she said, "…. Just like that…" she put her hand to her right ear and pushed a small button, "This is Kat. Max, can you hear me?" 

"Yes, Kat. I can."

"Good, can you send a helicopter to the Tnadiug lab?"

"Did you complete the mission?"

"Yes, I still have to get a sample from the ENWC, but all in all I succeeded."

"…Alright… I'll have Roy fly down to Alucemet, but…"

"Good… so it's set?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait for an hour for him to get there."

"An hour, huh..? Okay, tell him I'll see him on the Helipad on the ground floor."

"You got it."

"Thanks." She glanced at Razor and Vash, "Guys, a chopper will be here in an hour. We just have to stay alive until he comes to help."

"You make it sound so easy, Kat." Vash remarked, "Stay alive for one hour… hmph…"


	31. Chapter 31: One Down and Two to Go

**Chapter 31**

"Razor," Kat said, leaning against the wall, wincing in pain from her ankle, "make yourself useful."

"What did you just say?" Razor said, semi surprised that she told his to do something, "Care to repeat that?"

"Yes," she replied harshly, "I told you to make yourself useful." 

"Why me?" he remarked, "Just because I'm a civilian and expendable? Fuck you!"

"Razor…" Vash started but Kat cut him off

"You know I can't do something right now because of this damn twisted ankle, and Vash has already taken a beating from you. Now judging that you are, surprisingly, the only one unscathed out of the three of us; then I'd have to say that you are the best person to do something right now…"

"Okay, okay!" Razor yelled, "I get it. What do you want me to do?"

"Glad you decided to think of the team besides yourself for once. I want you to search around for any equipment…. bombs, shotguns, handguns… hell, even a knife will do… that will enable us to survive."

"You want me to be a human armory?"

"Basically, yes."

"…. Alright…. I guess…"

"Good, now go." She lowered her head, "Just… don't die." 

"C'mon Kat, don't have such little faith in me. I can pull through. Hell, if Mike were still alive he would probably say something like eh…. 'Come on Kat. Don't be so pessimistic about the odds against us. If things keep going like this, chances are one-in-ten that we will survive, so don't give up hope yet!!'"

"Razor…"

"Yes?"

"That's not funny." She said darkly, "I don't want you to ever bring up Mike's name, or anything you think that he'd say, in front of me ever again. I still feel bad for what I have done to him."

"Stop blaming yourself for his death." He said with annoyance in his voice, "Mike was full of pain and agony I think. I think he would've wanted to die…"

"So you think it better for him to be that thing whose sole purpose is to kill nonstop?" 

"No…. I just…"

"We'll never know what he was truly like before Umbrella got to him six and a half years ago now! We don't know if he was potentially harmless, extremely intelligent or just unlucky to be subject to the Chimera Project! And do you know why?! Well, do you?!!!"

"Kat!  Relax!"

"Don't order me around!"

"I'm not trying to order you."

"So what do you want then?" she narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh I see, you're trying to be nice to me, right?  I know what you're up to. You're only after one thing."

"No, that's not true at all."

"You don't have to lie.  Go ahead and say it." she began to kneel on the ground. "You only care about yourself anyway."

"Kat..."

Razor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!! You make me sick!" she gestured towards the door, "Go on, get out and get those weapons."

"Tch, fine then." He glanced at Vash, "Make sure to get the hell out when I radio you, all right?"

Vash nodded, "Yeah sure."

"See you around then." He walked to the door, opened it and walked out, "Bitch…. I hope you die." 

He wandered around the lab for a while, but he couldn't find anything that would be of any use, "Why bother?" he said glumly to himself, "Kat's a double crossing bitch who still loves a dead person now turned monster. And Vash is a member of S.T.A.R.S…. just like that Grant guy." He stopped for a moment, "Hmm… If I can find anything that looks like its pricey then I can sell it off to the highest bidder. Yeah, that's what I'll do. After I get some cool stuff, I can get out here. I'm sure there is an emergency staircase if the elevator is a total bust." 

The sound of talons tapping on the hard tile floor caught his attention, "What's that…?" He equipped his handgun and slowly moved towards where the sound was coming from, he stopped when he saw what it was.

It was Mike or what he had degenerated into; Razor could tell it was him by noticing a long scar running down his back and side as well as a cut in his stomach. "He doesn't look so dangerous now."

It was true; Mike was just roaming the hallway searching for something or someone, his transformed face had no signs of hostility, just normal. He looked relatively harmless now compared to how he had looked like before. 

Razor held his breath though as he approached the monster that used to be his friend, but gasped as he turned his full attention to him. 

It turned its full attention to the human with the long red hair that jutted out behind his head like a group of spikes and narrowed its eyes, letting out a low warning growl. 

He stood staring at the creature, amazed by the powerful muscle structure and design of the potentially deadly monster. But all amazement ended when its arm lashed out at him and back handed him to the wall opposite of them, knocking him down and leaving five fine scratches on his face but nothing too serious. He fell to the tile floor and hurt his tailbone, knocking the wind out of him. 

He heard the shrill cry of personal triumph from the monster. Its head lowered, ready for attack, and for a moment Razor was able to have a glimpse of its terrible two inch long hooked teeth. He started to scoot backwards, but it was too fast for him. It grabbed him by the ankle, drove a hidden claw that rested within its palm into the bone, shattering it completely. He frantically kicked out with his free leg, putting all power he could summon into the blow, and connected solidly with its head. The thing shrieked, apparently not it pain more so than anger. In response, it held onto his mid section with one clawed hand and with its hand which it was using to hold him wrenched his left leg so hard that it was actually ripped right out of the socket and completely off, leaving him with a stump of a leg. He screamed out in pain as he felt the muscles, arteries, veins, and bone separated from their place. 

He began to feel weak and lightheaded, but he was taken over by an overwhelming scream coming from himself as the pain increased. He noticed the thing start to walk away from him, but heard the soft moan of a female zombie. He stared at it and saw that it was Sarah. He also noticed that some other zombies where accompanying her, their cataract whitened eyes showed nothing of comfort to him as he realized it was the end as he began to be rendered unconscious from the blood loss, and the last thing he saw was Sarah's mutilated face lowering down to his as she began to eat his flesh.


	32. Chapter 32: Escape

**Chapter 32**

"So what you're saying is that you trust me, Vash?" Kat asked, amazed that he would help her escape, "After how rude I was to Razor?"

  
He shrugged his shoulders, "We're going to die here anyway, right? I Might as well try to help you out someway." He replied, "This city is finished."

"What are you saying?"

"Remember the outcome of the Raccoon City incident, Kat?" 

"Yeah, I've read reports of it… why? You think Alucemet's going to be nuked or something?"

"Yes. It's always happened no matter what city it is." He closed his eyes, "Alucemet is just a minority in Umbrella's list of places to screw over… it meant nothing to them. I don't think that it will ever fall."

"There's got to someway to stop them."

"You're saying you're going to abandon Umbrella when this is all over?" 

She nodded, "Yes. I will leave them when this job's finished. I have the supporting evidence to take them down."

"What? You think some lab reports are going to stop them?"

"No, I'll show a sample that has to be extracted from Mike's body to the scientific community." 

"Saying that is all right but…. It's easier said than done."

"I know that. I just have to find some kind of way to take them down."

"You really did love him, huh?"

"Mike? Oh yes, I did… I guess."

"And to set things right you are going to take down the very company that employed you and who might possibly kill you just so that he can rest in peace?"

"Yes."

"Devotion towards him even though he is trying to kill you… I'm impressed."

"Thanks." 

The sound of Razor's death scream startled her, causing her to look in the direction his scream came from. "Razor?" she said.

"Damn… sounds like Mike got to him."

"No…" she said, taking back her being rude to him before. The sound of a heavy body overhead caused her to gasp out loud.

"Mike?"

"No… it can't be him. He's smaller now…"

"Then it is…" 

"No!!!" she grabbed his hand, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah."

"Then run! I'll provide cover fire while you get out of here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Don't question me right now, it isn't the right time."

  
"All right then…" he ran to the door and out

She shot up at the ceiling and heard an anguished and heavy roar. The large figure of the man-thing that took down Mike at the ditch crashed in through the panes of metal, her breath caught in her throat and she dashed out; finding Mike outside with blood on his claws. "You kill Razor, didn't you Mike?" 

It gave no reply as it stared at her with cold hatred burning its eyes, she could tell it seriously wanted her dead. It leapt at her and she rolled out of the way. She stared as he continued to ease itself through the air and to the other man-thing. She opened her side pack and took out a small grenade, pulled the pin and hurled it at both of the monsters. The Mike-thing caught it and shoved its hand into the bigger man-thing's throat; it leapt off and started to charge at her. The grenade inside of the man-thing's body detonated, sending its body parts through the air; both the Mike-thing and Kat were thrown through the air and to the metal wall. 

She slowly got up and ran off before it even got a chance to get up. When she was about five yards away from it, it leapt to its feet and continued to pursue her. She saw Vash ahead of her, waiting by a ventilation shaft; she dove into the air duct and started to crawl through it, and stopped when she heard Vash's screams of death. "No…" she said quietly, "I am the only one left…." 

She continued but heard the Mike-thing enter the shaft and was crawling at her same pace, almost like it was playing some dark game of tag. She looked behind her, she was already past a corner but she saw its head come into view, turning its attention to her once again. She crawled through the vents hoping to see a ladder or something close to it inside the small quarters that would allow her to climb her way back up to the first floor. She went about forty feet, with probably another one or two hundred feet before a vertical shaft was in front of her, before she glanced back. The monster had begun to crawl in the ducts with her and was still staring at her with those entirely crimson eyes.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaat," it said, the quality of its speech was declining by the moment. It started to move faster, continuing its pursuit through the faded light.

Almost blinded by the darkness, she crawled on through the darkness as fast as she could. Though she had a feeling it was increasing its pace, she made her way to the vertical shaft finding that it had a texture similar to that of a ladder and she began to ascend . 

Crazily, she had given no thought to the shaft when she reached the dead end. She was too focused on the thing behind her and the one hour until Roy came in with the helicopter, which was probably now about thirty minutes away. Even more so was her intent on staying as far away from the Mike-thing as she possibly could. 

Her hand slipped on a grating and she heard the monstrosity behind her let out a wordless cry of triumph and unknown hunger that pierced the sound of the metallic wall's contact with her body as she strained to continue.


	33. Chapter 33: Farewell

**Chapter 33**

She finally made her way up to the heliport with five minutes left. She started to wait for Roy but heard the sound of steel being ripped open behind her. She gasped and snapped her head towards the shaft, "Kaaaaaat….." she heard it hiss her name again in that demonic voice. She drew her handgun and pointed it at the thing, fired, missed, and fired the rest of the magazine. It slipped out of the vent and flexed its claws… opening and closing them in anger for the pursuit through the vents, hallways, the underground cavern, the elevator, the building… there were too many of them to think about but it was definitely angered for the trouble of hunting her down. It let out a growl and raced towards her.

She barely had enough time to spread her legs in a shooter's stance, raise the handgun after reloading it with both hands, and squeeze off a shot. The firearm roared, and fire flashed from the muzzle. 

Fifteen feet away, the creature was jolted by the impact of the shot, stumbled, but did not go down; it didn't even stop, it came forward with less speed but still too fast. She squeezed off a second shot then a third, a forth, a fifth, and a sixth. It screamed a sound that she had never heard before nor did ever want to hear again and it was at last stopped. It fell against a generator and held onto it for support. 

She squeezed off another shot, hitting it in the throat this time. The impact sent its body from the generator, electrocuting it from a cut cord and sent it staggering backwards. An eighth shot took it down at last, though only to its knees. It put one clawed hand to the front of its damaged throat, and its arm bent into a position to allow it to hold the back of its neck. She pumped seven more shots into the kneeling creature, and it fell backward on the concrete, flopped onto its side, and lay silent, motionless.

"It's over…" she said to herself, relieved to see the thing unmoving. She heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance, "Roy… you're finally here…" She began to wave out her arms, "Hey Roy!!! Come on!!! Come down here!!!" 

"Ka-aaat…." She heard it weakly say. She glanced down and saw it start to move. It got its hands under itself and was trying to push itself up from the concrete.

"No way, you can't still be alive!!!" She said. She searched frantically for an extra magazine or something to use as a weapon but couldn't find anything.

"Kaaaaat…." It hissed as it got up. It wanted her, it wanted blood, it was full of cold rage, it was burning with hot desire, and would not be stopped, not by guns or ventilation shafts, not by anything. It would not stop until it had killed the female, chew out her soft sweet eyes, bury its mouth into her torn and spurting throat, feed on the bloody pulsing muscle of her heart; it just wanted to feed…. It wanted to take down its pathetic assailant.

Kat wanted Roy to land faster as she saw the creature stand back up, "Roy!!! Fire the gatling gun!!!!" she screamed into the mini radio. 

He acknowledged her request and fired the rotating barrel of the Gatling gun that was forged onto the bottom of the chopper, the bullets tore through the body of the creature, but it only made the creature stumble back. "Damn it!" Kat screamed, "Roy, can you throw down something I can use?" 

"I'll check, Kat."

"Check fast…. NOW!!!" 

"Hey, I understand that you don't have any space down there, but I'll have Mel provide cover fire."

"I guess that'll do…" She faced the creature once again to see it straining to keep its posture as it seemed to be struggling against something within it. It let out a bloodcurdling screech as a row of five metallic spikes began to protrude from its back, and its claws were replaced with the same alloy.

"What? Steel?" she suddenly remembered something that Mike said to her once….

"So, have you experienced anything painful in your life?" Kat asked as they sat in the Alucemet Valley High School library, their place to talk in private

"Well… I once had a surgery done to me for my back." He replied, stretching backwards in the chair

"…Really? What kind?"

"For something called scoliosis… an abnormal curve of the spine." He scratched his back, "They had to implant two metal rods in my back…all this happened a few weeks before Christmas break started."

"Do they hurt?"

"Nah, I occasionally feel cramps and pinching my back from time to time… but other than that it's fine…"

She shook her head, "It's just a coincidence… the Virus can't combine with implants of metal…. Can it?" 

It dove at her claws first, and tackled her, pinning its newly formed claws into her arms; she screamed out in pain as the cold metal pierced the bone and felt her right arm break. Hot tears began to form in her eyes from the agony as she was overcome by a feeling that she had lost the fight and was going to pay for it with her life. "Kat!!!" she heard the sound of a woman's voice yell at her, "Don't struggle!!!"

The sound of the Gatling gun firing filled her ears, getting the creature's full attention and giving her a chance to stand back up. She started to breathe hard, feeling the blood trickle out of her arms. "Kat!" she heard Roy's voice yell at her through the radio, "Catch this!" She looked up as she saw Roy toss a light rocket launcher out of the helicopter above. "C'mon! Destroy that bastard so we can all go home!!!" 

"Yeah…" she said, barely audible, as she started to walk towards the rocket launcher. She picked it up with her left hand and hoisted it over her shoulder, she managed to use her right arm temporarily as the pain started to fade, "You're finished! Rest in peace, Mike…" She fired the rocket out and was knocked back by the rocket as it sailed through the air. 

The rocket made contact with the creature's body, exploding on impact, filling the dusk air with the sound of an explosive and the creature's death scream of agony. Its body exploded on impact with the rocket; spreading its arms, legs, pieces of its head, and torso in various directions. Some of the remains rained onto her, covering her with its crimson and amethyst colored blood. "It's over…. It's finally over…." She said almost silently, "Oh yeah… the sample." She opened her side pack, took out and opened the specimen container, and picked up a still twitching and bleeding finger, placing it inside of the container. 

Roy finally landed and jumped out of the helicopter, running at Kat. "C'mon!" he yelled, putting his hands under her armpits, hoisting her up, "We gotta get outta here now!"

"Why…?" she said as they both ran towards the helicopter

"The city's about to be nuked." He hoisted her up into the helicopter, setting her down on a bed.

"Isn't there any survivors…?"

"No… at least that's not what the scan said." He began to make the helicopter lift

"….." she groaned in pain and a young woman knelt to her side.

"You'll be okay." She said to Kat, "I'm just going to tend to those wounds."

She set her head to the side, glanced out of the window, and closed her eyes.


	34. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Kat woke up to find Roy kneeling beside her. "Hey," he said, "You okay?"

"Yeah." She replied

"So, you got everything you were assigned to get?"

"Yes…" 

"That's good. Well, I'll be piloting again, so if you want anything just call for me, alright?"

She nodded and smiled, "Okay." She watched as Roy walk back to the cockpit. She sat up and opened her side pack, taking a diskette out and brought the laptop to her left, turning it on. She inserted the disk into the slot and opened the memory, opened the file of Mike's Journal, and scrolled down to one with a picture icon. There was a picture of her, hand drawn perfectly by him, in Japanese animation style. At the bottom of the picture there was an icon of a video camera, she clicked on it, opening a video file of him, only him... appearing as he looked after he died on that day.

"Kat…" he started, his voice distant but still audible "In my restless dreams, I see you. Kat. I promised I'd spend more time with you. But I never did. Well I'm alone now... In my home. Waiting... Waiting for the next time to see you. But now I guess I never will. And so I wait, wrapped in my cristlus of pain, agony, and loneliness.

I know I'm gonna do a terrible thing to you.  Something you'll never forgive me for. I wish I could change that, but I can't. I feel so pathetic and ugly here, waiting to see you... Every minute I stare up at the cracks in the ceiling and all I can think about is how unfair it all is...

I know something happened to me before today. A few days before I blacked out, a man from Umbrella came to my house. He told my parents I would no longer have to worry about anything anymore, saying I was sick or something… I can't remember anymore…but he said that I could go to school for a short time.

He said that it's not that I'm getting better. It's just that this may be my last chance... I didn't quite understand what he meant, but I now think I do. I think you know what I mean...

Even so, I'm glad to be coming to school.  I'd miss you terribly if I didn't. But I'm afraid Kat. I'm afraid you don't really want me to come back. It seems that the last time I remember seeing you; I could tell how hard it was on you... I don't know if you hate me or pity me... Or maybe I just… disgust you....

I'm sorry about that. When I first learned that I was dead, I just didn't want to accept it. I am so angry all the time now and I feel as though if progress worsens… I'll strike out at everyone I love most. Especially you Kat…. That's why I understand if you do hate me. But I want you to know this, Kat. I'll always love you.

Even though our life together has to end like this, I still wouldn't trade it for the world.  We had some wonderful months together…being friends… and I hoped it would progress onto something deeper. Well, this vid-letter has gone on too long so I'll say goodbye.  I told the server to attach this to the picture I once drew of you and give this to you after I'm gone. That means that as you read this, I'm already dead. I can't tell you to remember me, but I can't bear for you to forget me. These last few days since I became different...I'm so sorry for what I might do to you, do to everybody else. You've given me so much psychologically and I haven't bee able to return a single thing. That's why I want you to live for yourself now. Do what's best for you, Kat. Kat... You made me happy." 

The video ended, leaving Kat dumbstruck and tears began to form in her eyes. "Mike." She said; her voice shaky "I… didn't know you felt that way… and you even had enough humanity to record that whole thing for me… I wish I could do something for you." She let out a gasp as she felt something move inside of her, and she remembered back in the elevator. "Yes, Mike… I will take care of this…. Don't you worry."

**~Fin…**

*************************************************************************

Author's Note:  There! Finally finished! Wasn't quite what you expected to happen, was it? Thanks for reading through my first and probably last **Resident Evil fic. Don't forget to review and ask a few questions about the storyline so that I can start to make up the Special Features/Extras section that will follow this chapter!**


	35. Special Features: Original Concept Part ...

**RESIDENT EVIL: The Tyrant Within **

**Special Features/Extras**

**Page 1: Original Concept Part 1- Concept**

In the beginning, I wasn't even intending on making this a Resident Evil story. It was going to be loosely based off of Dean Koontz's **Shadow Fires, a horror novel of Mr. Koontz's design that had a similar to design to the Resident Evil formula. However, there were no zombies (thank God) in Shadow Fires; only the main antagonist, whom I will discuss further in this page.**

I first started this last year in the fall, scrapped it, and then rewrote it (which is the story you have just read). I admit that **'The Tyrant Within' was heavily influenced on the work of Dean Koontz and the Biohazard/Resident Evil games and I also have to say that combining them was not very much of an easy task. I had to read ****Shadow Fires for at least ten times through before I decided to use it as inspiration. A few characters were transferred; likeness, name with changes, and situations. So I guess that ****'RESIDENT EVIL: The Tyrant Within' is a "Crossover" or "Alternate Universe" to ****'Shadow Fires' and Resident Evil. Eric Leben from ****'Shadow Fires' became Eric Nebel, the other T-002 as FanFiction.Net author ****Razor Osaka pointed out; and Sarah Kiel became Sarah Klein, even though in ****'Shadow Fires' Sarah Kiel was a teen runaway that Eric Leben took to his liking in his sick obsession with young girls and was eventually beat by Eric after his "revival" which I took the liberty to make into the fatal turn when Eric Nebel killed Sarah Klein when he awoke from the containment capsule.**

Now that a part of the back story is partly discussed, I shall continue to the short lived original concept of the story that I dubbed as an "Untitled Monster Fic" starting with character layout. Oh yeah, everything used to be in present tense.

The character Mike Arevir was a normal young man with promise of great things later on in life, he was not involved in any prior experimentation and he was not silver haired and did not have crimson eyes; just a normal high school student in a small boring town that was called Alucemet as well. He was struck down in the story by a speeding vehicle, a black truck, as he was going to an after school class. He was revived and I didn't let the story progress any further. 

The character Kat was also an innocent young woman with absolutely no ties with any big corporation or anything like Umbrella Inc. In this version, she was about to be hit but Mike had dove in front of her to save her, not knowing it would be a sacrifice. I didn't want her to be seen as a weak character so I stopped progress.

The character Razor Osaka was originally named Ben, and was originally perceived as a cold and heartless bastard that wanted Mike dead so that he can be with Kat, a sort of jealousy thing. Ben was to be Kat's partner throughout the story.

The character Vash Relwof was not in the original story, as was any other characters that were in RE:TTW.

The Next Page is the Original Chapters of the fic…. Coming soon…


End file.
